Heterochromia
by toxikberry
Summary: A child with no memories, a ghost girl forgotten by the world. Forging her way through the empty streets of the city. This story is based in the kuroshitsuji world (anime and manga) . It my first Kuroshitsuji work after reading a lot of fanfics that really didnt do justice to the complex psychological profile of some characters.
1. Chapter 1 Awaken

"White…all is white…"

"Voices…many voices…."

"I feel so light…."

"Where am I_ ?"

"The voices …they fade away…."

**_Doctor, we are losing her, vital signs weakening_**

"Doctor?"

**_There is nothing we can do_**

Then….silence…

"NO! I want to be where the voices are! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Every day I hear voices… noises.. They are all so different. They talk and another one answers…all the time…all around me…Each time, I want to talk to them, but they won't listen to me.

"Please… Listen to me…"

How long have I been in this place?, I feel floating like a feather, just…suspended..

**_Doctor… the child in bed 3 has been in coma for a long time now, do you thing she will wake up?_**

Coma? Child?

**_Nobody came for her, we don't have a name or anyone does recognize her_**

Name? I have a name…My name is… My name…My name is….What.. is my name…why can't I remember?

**_It has been 3 months, no change on her state, we can't keep her any longer, we are wasting staff and space, no one pays her treatment. She is already a dead child. Tomorrow we will apply a poison, she won't suffer. Call the gravedigger to work on a grave tonight._**

"Poison…? Are you talking about me? But I'm…IM NOT DEAD! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! Don't….don't kill me!"

I felt a caress on my face

**_Doctor, what if she wakes up? What if we are killing her? Is there really nobody that will mourn for her?_**

"Nobody….? Am I all alone?"

**_This child was found, along the ruins of an unknown carriage in the northern part of the forest outside the city. Two female bodies were also found in the wreck, whoever it was, died on the spot, the horses and the other 2 victims were brutally torn apart, apparently by wolves or some other beasts. I have kept her in hopes somebody looks for her but… nobody has reported a child like her missing, neither the other females. A traveler found her lying nearby and brought her to me with serious injuries on the head and neck…I wish we could keep her longer, it's a shame such a young child have to die, but the war and pests got my hands full and we need all the space and resources in this hospital. I can't give her any longer chances to live._**

**_I understand Doctor, I will inform the staff_**

"they found me… with 2 other people? If they saved me then…why..Why they are going to kill me now? Please…listen to me… I'm alive.. I'm listening..Why won't you listen to me…?"

Then I heard silence, he voices left the room…

"I…. Please… I want to live."

**_Do you want to live?_**

A voice, really close to me , spoke

"who are you?"

**_DO YOU want to live?_**

The deep voice asked again, almost in a mock

"Do I… wanna live?...do I?... Yes.. I do… please, I want to live"

**_You will live, you can't die . I live in you._**

…? Who are you…?"

**_I got many names… for you I am just an Angelus Pietatis._**

"angelus…Angelus..angel…are you an angel?"

But the voice was gone… and with a strong breeze in her face the girl finally opened her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 stray

The city was sleeping, soft breeze blew on the empty streets, dim moonlight filled a white room, the room had beds, white beds, many of them, people rested, some other struggled, they were quiet, woman and men, all slept. The curtains waved violently for a second in the darkest corner of the room and a shadow move in the loneliest bed, a small figure sat on top of the bed with her eyes wide open and trembling lips. She blinked, and froze in terror.

"they will kill me, have to go" She tried to say… but no sound came from her lips

She repeated the process and could only whimper The girl tried to get up, to walk, but her feet were not moving, her legs were not responding and with a loud Thud she felt on the floor. She tried to yell or scream, tears flowing her eyes.. no sound, only a whisper. She stood on the floor trying to move, until little by little her muscles started to twitch, and she could get up. She wandered the room limping, looking at the other beds..men, women , children, all scarred, all sick, all clinging to life… maybe the same way she was. She returned to her bed to see in a table nearby, all tables had a vase with flowers, personal belongings to each occupant. In hers there was only a dress with a thorn neck, a pair of socks and black shoes…

" Are these the clothes they found me in?" she inquired in her mind.

Her muscles ached with each step, with each movement, but she dressed the best way her numb body allowed her in those torn clothes. When done she looked up to find a closed-door at the end of the hall, she followed a maze of doors, hiding from the quiet shadows walking left and right in the hospital halls.

And with one last effort she opened a door and a stinging cold pierced her cheeks. She was outside.

The girl aimlessly walked on the shadows of the streets, she could tell it was a big city… but she had no memory of it

"I got no memory of anything" she though, and pained she finally collapsed in an alley, she could crawl to a nearby wooden boxes piled on the alley, and for the first time she saw her reflection on a broken shard of glass, She looked into a pair of almond-shaped eyes. A soothing green one on the left and an icy blue one on the right, she noticed an un-brushed fire-red tangled hair framing a child's face. She noticed a pair of small delicate trembling lips then she gasped in horror as she saw, underneath the tore neck of the dress a scar crossed her neck, from left to right. She was trembling of the icy chill f the night, and hidden in between wooden boxes she finally lost consciousness.

She woke up by the noises of cheerful screams and busy people; she brushed the dirt of her velvet dress and walked to see a busy market.

As she walked, saw an apple roll to her feet, fallen from a nearby stand, she picked it up and pulling the apron from a man, gave it back to him.

"you have found one of my apples miss" the man said in a cheerful tone, " you know what, you might have it, tell your mom it was a present from raising such a mannered lady, anybody else would have stolen it"

She looked up to see the old man and he gasped in amazement "those eyes" he said.

The looks of the man changed, he looked hostile and the girl stepped backwards "Witch! Get away from me and my store" said the man in a grave tone.

The girl ran away still with the apple in her hands, she went back to the alley and started to cry, although only whispers could come of her throat, she felt lost and hopeless… why did that man called him witch, and why the doctor and nurse wanted her dead? Why the voice had said it lived on her.. Where would she go, what would she do? Was she doomed to die in the streets of this gray city?

She ate the apple she was given and walked towards a bridge; she looked at the water with small shards of ice thin floating on it "I am so cold" she though shivering.

She crossed a bridge and walked until the building became smaller and forest started to gain terrain, only a few small houses were on sight, she wandered aimlessly for the paths, with small steps, dragging her feet… she was tired, hungry again and very cold.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome

As she walked north in the forest a caravan was coming south, she noticed them and couldn't get out-of-the-way in time, and a man in a white horse saw her

"heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey girl! Come here, are you lost?"

She thought of running of that man, but she was too weak, she didn't care about it anymore "I am fated to death here" she though.

The man dismounted his horse "are you lost? No girl should wander in a forest all alone"

She didn't face the man; she was scared her eyes frightened him too

The man took her chin and lifted her chin up, and then he gasped. "those eyes" But that man didn't look scared or hostile, he smiled sweetly and spoke in a loud voice " Father, you got to check this out! "

A strange figure approached her with the face covered in bandages, only one eye could look at her, he appeared to have both of his legs missing as was bound to a wheelchair, he looked at the child, a smirk formed in his face.

"Well Joker, what have you found today..Tell me girl, do you live nearby?"

The girl didn't answer

" Are you lost?" asked the man , she moved her face left and right slowly

" You are not lost? Where are your mother and father" asked the man, but the girl only moved her head negatively

" No mom or dad? Anybody taking care of you?", she again negated with her head

She must be one of those war orphans father, or maybe her parents felt to the pest.

"Is that so? Are you an orphan?" Asked the man

"Am i...an orphan?" Asked the girl to herself. She didn't know if she had family, if they died, or they could be looking for her. She stood silent.

"Well then this is most fortunate, I am the master of this circus, you may call me Father "said the man smiling mischievously

"Welcome to Noah's Ark circus darling"

The girl didn't answer

"Would you tell me your name?"

The child opened her mouth but stopped, she doesn't remember a name, and neither could she talk. She moved her lips "I don't know" but nothing was heard

"What's that?" said the man

In that moment the young man standing next to Father looked at her torn dress, focused on the neck and hidden between the clothes and saw a pink scar across the gaps of clothes

"May I? " asked the young man to the girl

She said nothing and looked down

The man unbuttoned the first 2 buttons on the neck and his eyes for a moment showed pity.

"Father, this girl is mute"

The man sighed, then smirked "this is just perfect, we now have a new attraction"

The young man took the girl by her hand and placed her in one of the carriages. The girl refused, but she was too weak to do anything about it, as they went, she wondered if she had better been dead back in the hospital.

She felt sleep in the carriage; she didn't noticed when a young lady picked her up and placed her in a dress-room.


	4. Chapter 4 Sister

She woke up when the lights of the day were fading, turning orange the skies. She remembered all that had happened and noticed a small but well furnished room, different make up smells filled the air.

"Ah, you woke up moi cherie"

She saw a young girl entering the room, she had white makeup on her face with highlights on her cheeks eyes and lips, some diamond-shaped patters on her face and a really strange hat. She had never seen a harlequin before.

"I am Annette, the Harlequin of this circus and this is my dressing room, I heard you joined us, Welcome to Noah Ark circus" Said the girl in a strong accent while she undressed as she took her makeup off. The little girl could notice behind the bright colors of that woman dress was all bruised and scarred.

The young woman noticed the girls gaze.

"Ah… don't you worry about this, if you are a good petite you won't have them, I'm sure. I heard you are homeless, and can't talk. Don't you worry, everyone have a story here, is up to you to share it or not"

The little girl looked at the floor and sighed

"Can you write?" asked the young woman.

"Can I write"…Asked herself the child.. She took her finger and in the dusty floor she managed to write:

"Yes"

"Good!" Said the girl, you are already more advanced than many people on the circus; you got to meet the others. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl shook her head negatively and looked at the young woman in front of her.

"Your eyes are the reason you are here, Father Plans on putting you on display for those eyes. Aren't you lucky? You just got to sit and let people see your eyes. I wish I had such job, instead I go here and there, do acrobatics and entertain people with sort of tricks" laughed the girl, somehow sadly

"We will share the room. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl passed the child a paper and a black feather with some ink on the tip. The girl looked at the feather and paper, though for a couple of minutes and wrote in a small stylish handwriting:

"I don't remember it"

The girl looked at the child in surprise

"You don't remember anything of your past, no age, no family, and no name?"

The little girl again shook her head

"Oh moi petite…you are so lucky, I wish I couldn't remember who I was before…joining… this place" said the girl in a grim tone

"Anyhow you need a name, come on look at me , I will name you"

She stared the puzzled child for a few minutes

" You must have 6 or 7 years as much" she repeated a lot of words the child couldn't understand

"Rouge maybe?" Said the young woman. Then a gust of chilly wind entered through an open window caressing the girl's cheeks, making the child hair move violently, a bunch of red and dry green leaves rushed in to the small room, the woman looked at the child and a smile came to her face.

" Ah! Moi petite! You are like watching an autumn sunset! Autumn, I like the name, do you like it?"

The girl looked at the trees outside; shady, crimson leaves covered the trees, just like her hair. The sky was red with the night casting and icy blue spell on it. The grass was green-yellowish and on it lingered a cold, lonely feeling.

"I am just like this night, I indeed look like autumn" Though the girl, then looked at Annette and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5 The beggining

And just like that, little Autumn started her life as a circus attraction. She met the members of the circus, she met a knife thrower, a magician, a beast tamer, a fire-eater, some acrobats and jugglers, and a boy, who just like her, sat in a room for the people to see him.

Time passed and they traveled everywhere. They had new members sometimes, but they soon disappeared. And she grew up doing small jobs job during the day when she was not being "displayed", doing cleaning and ordering works during the night. She didn't mind the other member but "Father".

Some months had passed since she joined the circus, she was a fast learner. Autumn was ask to do some cage cleaning that afternoon, she started with the beasts' cages in the back of the circus.

There, after starting with her chores She saw Annette.

Annette entered the cage of the tiger the child was supposed to clean.

"moi petite" …said the girl, she had puffy eyes as if she had cried "Father wants to see you"

She took some steps outside of the cage only to see "Father" behind Annette.

"There you are Autumn" said the man. Before the girl could react the man pinned her against the bars of the half cleaned cage, The sound of the crooking wheelchair echoed in the room.

"I have heard you have done jobs here and there. Should you have the cages ready by now? Are the animals fed as well?"

Autumn just looked down.

Next thing she knew she was being violently hit against the bars of the cage. Her body trembled and her skin opened as she bled. The reek of Brandy filed her nostrils, and then a very metallic essence came to her nose. She heard cracks on her arm, the man kept yelling at her, kept insulting her by no reason, kept abusing her, until she slowly lost consciousness.

That circle continued for months, each time, after a very successful performance, father would get drunk and pick her up. Break her more, break her bones, and bruise her, hit her…Until she loses consciousness.

Next thing she knew she was with Annette, the woman taking care of her wounds, mending her bones. Sometimes she was awakened by the doctor of the circus. She healed, she worked and again father would look for her. It was like if she had done something terribly wrong.


	6. Chapter 6 6 Years

And 6 years went by.

"This is the life I know, the life I was given, can't do nothing nor complain" Autumn though after a violent beat up. She could barely walk and her tore clothes were drenched in blood. She sat on the dressing room alone, looked through the window, the same one she looked at when she met Annette, it was autumn again, she heard a quiet thud as the door of the room closed.

"ah, moi Cherie…" Said Annette as tear flowed in her eyes. " Again…" she said grimly " Are you ok, do you need anything?"

Autumn looked at Annette. Touched her face with the bruised hands and brushed away her tear. Autumn nodded stating she was Ok

Annette looked at her and smiled. "I brought you this" she said as she offered her a decorated Mini-cake

" Happy birthday! I calculate you are around 12 maybe 13, since I meet you, 6 years ago on this very day, I know things are hard but remember you have a sister in me"

Autumn knew that before of her arrival it was Annette who was beaten unconscious by Father, somehow she felt relieved that Annette no longer carried that burden; after all she was the only thing she had close to a family.

She took her cake from Annette's cold hands, as Autumn did so Annette bursted in tears "Oh moi petite, have you lost your smile? When was the last time I saw you smile? Had I ever seen you smile at all?"

Autumn pondered at that question. Ever since that night in which she felt the cold iron of the bars crushing her face 6 years ago, Autumn lost feelings inside her.

She noticed that father was angered by seeing sadness or emotions in those eyes of hers and always turned out for worse.

" I feel…nothing " Autumn though for herself " Nor I care for myself" She though. She got up the floor and grabbed a piece of paper. She wrote a note and handed it to Annette

"I'm Ok, I do love you, Thank you Annette"

They ate the cake quietly that night.


	7. Chapter 7 Autumn the Harlequin

Next day father called her again. It was morning and he also called Annette, she relaxed knowing he wouldn't dare to touch any of them during the day.

"Ah, my 2 precious darlings" said the man, apparently in very good mood.

"Did you call father" Asked Annette

"Yes Annette, I have a favor to ask of you" he said looking at Annette and then Autumn.

"You see, Autumn has been an attraction for quite some time, around years, and she have done a marvelous job, but people need new things and I'm not receiving much audience for little Autumn anymore"

The girl tensed at this words… was she going to be kicked out?

The man looked at Annette since looking at Autumn's eyes gave him no clue of what could she feel or think.

" That's where you come in Annette, you have been a Harlequin for quite the time now, why don't you teach all your secrets to Autumn, I'm sure she would love to, as for you dear Annette I also want you in the main act of the circus" he finished

Annette looked relieved "Of course father I will teach Autumn every trick I know"

"Good, good, as for you Annette I will talk to our beast tamer, we had come with a beautiful act together with you, so practice a lot everyone" He said dismissing the girls

In the next months Autumn became Annette apprentice, she taught her how to use make up to create a sense of smiling even if she weren't, she taught her how to walk on a ball, how to juggle and how to do acrobatics, along with card tricks and magic tricks, She taught Autumn how to work with animals treating them secretly as they do stuns. In the next few years Autumn became the main Harlequin of the circus and travelled through all Europe along with the circus.

Father was pleased with both Annette performance on the main show and Autumn as Harlequin, usually when circus was in town Autumn was sent to announce the circus and to give away fliers, balloons and any other treats to attract people. She often was asked to do tricks for the passersby.

At the circus all she did was entertain people and guide them to their seats, even if she was a harlequin she was also very attractive to curious because of her eyes, they shone green and blue as she juggled and performed in front of people.

However, always when shows were over and all the members were outside celebrating, father called on her.

Yet again time went by while Autumn balanced on top of a ball for an audience.


	8. Chapter 8 London

"Autumn moi Cherie" he heard Annette walking heavily. She used to stay with Autumn all the time but when her training finished Annette moved to the main tent with the rest of the performers, she still visited Autumn in the dressing room but it became less and less often.

"Autumn you there, moi petite"

Autumn opened the door of the dress-room, immediately her nose was filled with the aroma of wine.

"Oh there you are!" yelled Annette hugging Autumn, placing all her weight on Autumns shoulder

"Guess what dear? I was celebrating with the rest of the performers and I told them it was your 12 birthday in this circus, you are around 18 on this autumn! So they asked me to invite you in for a drink, what do you say moi petite?"

Autumn looked at Annette and decided to go, she didn't care about the performers or celebrations, she actually hated celebrations, her skin was a map of celebrations, but she did care for Annette.

Autumn closed the door and followed Annette.

She arrived to the main tent and saw all the performers, drinking and cheering, she sat in a corner

"Autumn my marvelous little angel, now you come here, we will celebrate your birthday! I had no idea it's been 12 years with us already" Said a voice to the left, she saw Father with a bottle on his hand.

She smirked " Ahh..He might just kill me tonight" Though Autumn for herself, in hopes he actually ended her misery one of this days.

She stood in a corner as they celebrated her birthday, she looked outside the tent and looked at the sky, Stars pierced the night …and once again it was autumn season for her.

Autumn left the tent and went to her dressing-room, Father passed out so she was sure to sleep at ease that night.

Autumn woke up early next day. The circus was busy today. Tents were being removed as the circus prepared to move to the next town

"London" Autumn though as she sighed. "London again, when this all started"…


	9. Chapter 9 Amused

In the next days they arrived the outskirts of London. Autumn prepared herself; she applied the makeup on her skin "always apply it this way so it seems you have a bright smile"

The words of Annette echoed on her mind, she applied makeup in all her scarred neck.

She knew father was very conscious when he abused her, conscious of never leaving a scar in a place the skin would be exposed, for the sake of his pathetic show. She looked at herself at the mirror, she saw an icy eye and a green eye looking right back at her, she saw her red hair, waist-long as it went down on soft waves down to her back area, she hid it behind the very well-known Harlequin hat and placed her in a corset, then she placed her sleeves, skirt , socks and then jester boots she made patterns on her eyes and close to her cheeks, finally she placed a choker to cover her neck scar.

"How would my voice sound like if I hadn't this?" She often asked herself.

Then again, she was absolutely glad she lost her voice, no one tried to make a conversation with her, and she was more than OK with that, she practiced her tricks, took her cards and her acts as she headed to town to announce the circus with fliers and balloons.

She arrived to the busy city of London, headed for the most crowded avenue close to the market and started to juggle.

Passersby's stopped to look at her then she would stop for a couple of minutes each time a big crowd has gathered and gave them fliers, she gave balloons to the children and continued with another act. She continued with this routine until after mid-day.

She took a walk towards a bridge, crossing a river. "This bridge… I remember this bridge; I was here that day…." Then she shook her head "Maybe I shouldn't had woken up that night…"

As she looked into the river a young eccentric voice talked to her back

"Entertain me"

Autumn looked around to see a young man with a bored expression, he was slim and tall, had very aristocratic clothes, blue eyes and blond hair, next to him was an even taller man dressed in black, with small glasses and loaded with boxes.

"Ah" Said the man with a soft exclamation "Claude! Would you look at this one! She is dressed all weirdly and have strange colored eyes, isn't that amusing Claude, I want this joker to entertain me more"

The man in black just nodded.

The laughter of the young man suddenly stopped and he looked menacingly at Autumn.

"I thought I said entertain me"

Autumn knew the kind of his, nobles always demanding. She took her place on her ball and started balancing, then she showed her hands to the young man, she took a cloth in bright colors and placed it in front of the men eyes then moved it to her hand. She removed the cloth of her hand and a dove flew by.

The young man was laughing frantically as he clapped his hands "Did you see that Claude! That Dove came out of nowhere!"

Autumn was..puzzled, as she have only seen such enthusiasm for her trick in small kids, this man appeared to be her age or older. The man in black just sighed and answered "Very impressive indeed your highness"

Autumn proceeded to balance on the ball with only her hand as support, then she jumped and spun a circle on the air, with her fall colored papers filled the air around her, she had a second spun on the air before landing on her feet in front of the boy, she bowed and offered a flier to the boy then bowed again and turned her back on the men.

She could hear from her back the young man laughing hysterically "That was incredible , wasn't it Claude?!"

She heard the tall man sigh as they walked away.

Autumn went back to the circus for the day, she helped cleaning around and once night felt she headed to the main tent to help with the spectators. She was on the entrance helping the ticket master.

"I got this for the night Autumn" Said the old man

"We have an incredible measure of audience today, I bet you did a very good job in town since this is only the first show on the town this season, go rest dear I will take care of things here" She heard the old man sigh with a kind smile.

Instead of going to her dress room Autumn wandered around the circus, it was autumn once again and a chill on the air could be felt. By the end of the show she went to her dress-room to avoid passersby.


	10. Chapter 10 Good Bye and Hello

She looked at her window and saw 3 figures, she could hear them talking on the distance"

"I assure you young master that as much as I would like to sell it, it's my most talented one and would be a great loss for this company so I can't take your kind offer"

She hear Father Talk to 2 tall shadows

"I don't think you understand, my master is willing to pay any price for said one" Said a second shadow as he handed a very big bag of metallic contents "I believe this would very much cover our deal" Added the tall shadow… She then heard silence.

After a minute she heard Fathers voice again

"Pleasure to do business with the young master, this way, I will introduce you to Annette she is a darling and will be delighted to go with you"

Autumn watched the shadows disappear in the night, she sighed.

"Are they selling Annette?" She thought for herself.

As she turned around to close the windows another loud voice could be heard

"NO! THIS IS NOT THE ONE! I WANT THE ONE WITH WEIRD EYES! THE ONE THAT WAS IN TOWN TODAY"

She could hear a young man voice yelling hysterically, as a spoiled kid. Then she heard a woman cry… it was Annette's cry.

Minutes passed by and the young man voice disappeared, also the cries of the woman.

She heard a knock on her door. Autumn opened it. Annette looked at her with a black eye and stained with tears.

"Autumn mon Cherie you have to run, a man saw your act on the street today and he wants to buy you, but it such a dreadful man, look what I did to me when Father handed me over thinking he was referring to me, Moi petite you have to run away. I will tell Father I didn't find you"

Autumn looked at the nervous Annette, calmly grabbed a piece of paper, wrote down a few words and handed it to Annette.

"They won't believe you didn't find me, Father will punish you to death if you lie "

Annette read the note and tears flooded her. "It's okay, don't you worry about me mon Cherie" Autumn looked at Annette, took the note and rewrite it "Good bye Annette, I love you, sister"

Annette stood frozen pressing the note tight against her chest."No Autumn you must not…"

Autumn hugged Annette and kissed her, and then she headed to the main tent. She knew that was the last time she would ever see Annette

"Better me than her" she though.

Autumn stepped into the main tent, she saw Father clutching tight to a big bag and other 2 men, and she immediately recognized the blue eyed boy and his servant.

"Oh Autumn my dear, there you are" Said Father while hugging her by behind , she felt sick in the touch of the old man.

"Come , come I have someone I want you to meet, this is Alois Trancy, head of the Trancy household, and his servant, they loved the way you entertain people and want you as their personal entertainer, isn't it marvelous?"

Autumn fled from Fathers embrace and bowed to the boy, immediately the blond boy lifted her chin and looked at her so close that their noses touched, she could feel the breath of the young man, a soft musk aroma emanated from his lips. Autumn stood motionless and she looked down.

"Look at me dear " Said the young man, and so Autumn did.

The man face illuminated immediately "This is the one Claude, this is the one of the doves and confetti"

Alois offered his arm to Autumn, but she stood motionless

"Oh Autumn dear don't you treat your new master like that, remember to please him in every way you can darling" Said father then he turned to Alois

"I am so sorry young master, you see, this one is not as good as Annette but it a fast learner, we found her on this very city, 12 years ago, she is 18 now but when we found her she was an orphan so you can't really expect good manners from her, but as I said she is a fast learner and a talented girl I am sure she will please you in mind and flesh if you need her to"

He finished as she softly brushed Autumn shoulder pushing her to Alois

"Let's go Claude, I can't wait to have Autumn at home" Said the young man with a mock on his face.

Autumn took the offered arm by Alois and climbed on the carriage, she caught a glimpse of Annette teary face as she went.

" Good bye Annette" she said on her mind


	11. Chapter 11 New home

It was a silent trip to Trancy manor. Alois looked through the windows as she spoke to Claude.

" I want a tea once we get home, then have Hanna show Autumn the manor"

"Yes , your highness" Said Claude

Suddenly after a long uncomfortable silence they arrived Trancy manor. Claude spoke to a soft silvered haired maid bandages on her face and then walked with Alois.

The maid spoke very softly to Autumn "My name is Hanna I am the maid of Trancy manor. My master had asked me o show you the manor, please come this way.

Autumn entered through beautifully decorated garden, then a wonderful house, with rooms as far as you can see and very luxurious. Suddenly Autumn felt very small.

Hanna showed her the layout of the house and ended with Autumn's room

"Do you have any luggage" asked the maid, Autumn denied

"Don't worry you may talk to me, don't be shy, as of tomorrow you are the new entertainer of young master"

Autumn looked down; she tried to look for paper around the room but at the end decided it would be easy to just show her, Autumn opened her mouth as she removed her choker.

Hanna looked at her and looked down

"I apologize I had no idea you were mute, I will have feather and paper delivered to you"

Autumn bowed and Hanna left the room.

Autumn looked around and noticed the room had a big bed and the window was facing one of the gardens. She was tired so she removed her makeup and accessories, leaving only the corset, and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Preparations

Next day she was awaken by Claude

"Good day miss Autumn, I trust you enjoyed your sleep? Please come to the main hall, as it is, no need for clothes" he added somewhat coldly.

"No clothes" wondered Autumn, she didn't like the sound of that. Then again, nothing they could do can break an already broken Autumn.

She followed Claude. In the living hall she saw a young woman with top hat and glasses glancing at some sketches and booklets on the hall.

"This is Miss Autumn, Miss Autumn this is the best Tailor in London, Miss Nina Hopkins she will design your outfits based on the young master's tastes and of course the role you have on this household. In the afternoon Hanna will take you to the city so you can get make up and your work tools, the master will be expecting you after dinner"

Autumn nodded

"Shall I have her help with house chores on the meantime?" asked Hanna

"Is not necessary, young master had ordered Autumn to be only his personal entertainer, he wants her always available for him. If young master does not need her she may do as she pleases in the house" finished Claude

Claude left the hall and Hanna Stood with Autumn helping the tailor take measures and do quick sketches when they were done Hanna took Autumn to the kitchen and offered her breakfast.

Autumn then was ordered to take a bath and get ready to go to town.

She went escorted by one young man, another servant of the Trancy manor.

His looks were handsome but he was really shy as barely spoke to Autumn . They got what autumn needed for her acts and tricks, makeup and accessories and returned to the manor.

By late noon the Tailor delivered one of the dresses ordered for Autumn. A beautiful blue corset attached to a satin dress, the skirt had laces and veils all the way to the knees on the front and to the ankle on the back, there was some jewelry on the neck area that luckily covered all of Autumns neck, also some sleeves with elegant patterns, a pair of blue boots with rounded tip for better balance, also with some jewelry on them, some soft thigh tall high light blue socks and a blue and white Harlequin hat. Autumn never wore such fine clothes before, they were light and covered in all the right places, also fitted perfectly.

Hanna offered her assistance to Autumn in getting dressed but she denied, she tied her own corset with amazing flexibility on the back, shoulders and arms. She then was summoned by Alois to his room. She applied the familiar makeup with the right tones according the clothes she wore and put her on her way.


	13. Chapter 13 First performance

Alois was sit in an elegant couch in front of a window, he looked at a book with a bored expression

"Ah there you are, come and sit with me, Claude you may leave …for the night" he added with a smirk

"Yes your highness" Said the Butler

As Claude passed next to her, he whispered. "Rule number one: We don't leave the master on his own at night. Never." With that Claude closed the door.

Alois then continued. "I see the designs I chose fit you just fine" he said with an evil grin on his face

"What have you planned for tonight lady Autumn"

Autumn walked to Alois and took his hands, then knelt in front of him, Alois then put his face really close to Autumn's, She placed Alois hands on hers like creating a cocoon then she blew some of her breath into Alois hands. Then she let his hands go.

As Alois opened his hands he saw a beautiful blue butterfly tickling his palm, after a few seconds the butterfly flew around Alois and then placed itself on top of Autumns hat.

Alois looked at her marveled and clapped his hands "Wonderful Miss Autumn "He added.

Then Autumn proceeded to try many card stunts on Alois. After a few hours Alois laughed and then yawned

"Miss Autumn you are stunning tonight but I'm afraid I must take my rest"

Autumn bowed ready to leave the room

"NO! Don't leave!" said Alois in a worried tone. His face had distorted with fear. "Don't leave me alone"

Then Autumn remembered Claude's words and stood puzzled " he…will sleep but wants me to stay" she though

Just as if reading her thoughts Alois took her in his arms and hugged her tightly

"I brought you here so you entertain me and I want o be entertained with you next to me as I sleep" Said Alois

His voice was soft and alluring. Then he took her hand and guided her to his bed, he laid on his bed holding Autumns hand. After a while she could hear a calm breathing coming from him.

He was sleep.

Maybe she could go.

Then again Alois eyes looked so sad when he asked her to stay, she laid her head on the pillow next to Alois and the hours flew by.

She woke up at the first rays on sun; she opened her eyes and noticed Alois hand was still clutched into her.

She tried to let go but Alois would allow it, even sleeping.

She stood looking at the luxurious ceiling until she noticed a piercing gaze on her side. She looked around to see Alois eyes fixed on her profile.

"You held my hand the whole night?" he asked very softly

Autumn nodded without looking at him

This angered Alois…

"You bitch! You respond me properly and look at me!" he shouted angrily

He then proceeded to push a puzzled Autumn to the floor, she stood on the floor for a couple of seconds, enough for Alois to get up and kick her on the gut.

"So he is the kind of man who will act sweet one moment and a brute the next, just like Father" Said Autumn in her head. She was used to abuse, she was strong and had stronger will, she didn't make a sound, neither tried to run, no cries and no tears while Alois kept kicking her on the floor.

"Move, Say something you Wench! Talk to your master!" yelled Alois

At that moment Claude and Hanna entered the room. Alois saw them and he Tsked. "Take her out"

Hanna tried to help Autumn to get up but she rejected the help.

She, for surprise of everyone bowed to her master gracefully and, with no change on her gaze whatsoever, left the room as instructed.

Hanna followed Autumn and insisted to make sure she was ok. Rather than explaining Autumn decided to take her clothes off to Hanna once in her room, revealing on her back and abdominal area multiple lacerations, scars , old ones new ones, she touched her newly made bruises and washed her mouth to remove the salty taste of her own blood.

Hanna didn't move or said anything as she watched. Autumn took a piece of paper and wrote. "I will be ok"

Hanna nodded and went back to her chores.

Autumn took a bath, took care of the bruises in the abs area and rested for the rest of the afternoon. At night someone knocked at her door.

She opened the door and her young master was there with teary eyes. Autumn looked at him confused. "Is he crying?" She thought.

"Autumn, you didn't come so..I..I…I thought something had happened" cried the man.

Autumn looked at him , she does not remember being summoned, then again she could had been in the bathroom taking a bath when he did.

Autumn looked at his blue eyes with that same expression, took his hand and pointed at the couch in the room. The beautiful dress she wore last night was all smeared in blood in different areas, she was just wearing a corset and a sheet to cover herself.

Alois eyes widened "I did that to you, didn't I?" Alois asked

Autumn just looked down "doesn't he remember?"

Alois carefully hugged Autumn again, he brushed autumn head and made her rest against his soft chest, again the scent of musk filled her nose.

"I will have the tailor put priority in your clothes then" said the young man

Autumn nodded.

"you still won't talk to me, you haven't said a word since you came here?" asked Alois

Autumn again lowered her head, he noticed how the face of the master angered again at the lack of a real answer, he Tsked and left the room, Again autumn couldn't show him the reason he doesn't get any answers.


	14. Chapter 14 The harp

Next day Alois had to go out of the manor visiting the Phantomhive manor. Autumn had heard that name before. A toy manufacturer regarded a high society. That same afternoon Hanna asked her company to do the shopping and asked Autumn if she needed anything.

Autumn though and remembered she needed new tricks, she wrote in a paper

"Is it possible for me to get a musical instrument?"

Hanna looked at Autumn and smiled.

"Let me consult with Claude" She said

After a few minutes Hanna came by, "I got permission from Claude to pass by Mr. Salistkly house of music and pick an instrument for you Autumn, is there an instrument you are fond of?"

Autumn remembered a small harp that Annette had; she had practiced with it and wanted to practice more.

She nodded her head.

They arrived to the city and walked along the streets until they came across a very big store. It was a music academy, there a tall man told autumn to pick whatever she liked and he will have it delivered the manor.

Autumn saw a Silver harp with a moon crest decoration. She immediately pointed that one. Then looked down and wrote another note to Hanna

"Is it ok for me to have this? Is it too expensive?"

Hanna Read the note and smiled: "Master Alois heard me talking to Claude, he told me to get you anything you wanted, regardless of the cost"

Autumn looked at Hanna puzzled.

"He did?" she though for herself.

After shopping in the city Autumn went back with Hanna.

The harp will be delivered in the next days.


	15. Chapter 15 The Earls and the butlers

It was late afternoon when they arrived the manor. Hanna rushed on preparing dinner; the master was still out and Autumn headed to her room.

In the bed she saw the rest of the dresses her master had ordered for her. She saw at least a dozen of different corsets with frilly skirts, many colors and patterns, silk, satin and many other luxurious materials were on it, along with shoes, a pair per dress and jewelry, accessories, hats.

For the first time in her life Autumn was amazed, she hadn't even completely reacted when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, the soft musky smell reached her nose. She looked behind and saw a smiling Alois.

"I see they arrived and just in time" he said as he let Autumn go.

She gave a step backwards and bowed profoundly thanking him in her way.

Alois got close to her face, and took her chin in his hands. He looked at her for a time that felt an eternity for Autumn. "Are you going to talk to me now?"

"Ah…" though Autumn " He still does not know of my condition".

Autumn quickly grabbed a paper and wrote on it "Master, I am not capable of speaking"

Autumn quickly took Alois hands and placed the piece of paper on them. At that moment Claude appeared at the door.

"Your highness, our guests are waiting at the hall" Then he looked at Autumn with a Smirk

"We have guests, please dress yourself and entertain them. Alois unconsciously placed the paper on his pocket, looked at Autumns dresses and choose a green and silver one.

"I want to see you on this one" he said with a charming smile.

Autumn nodded as Alois and Claude vanished on the hall.

She closed the door and sighed.

She looked at the mountain of dresses on her bed.

Not all of them appeared to be harlequin dresses. There was one velvet dress, a formal party dress. She put them away very carefully and started to get ready.

This dress had a dark green corset with silver thread details. The dress was up to the knee in different capes of silver and green silks, a cascade of jewelry adorned her waist and back part of the dress.

She picked a Dark green laced shoes, ballerina shoes, a silver choker with a Lilly shaped jewel on the middle.

She expertly brushed her long wavy hair and divided it on pig tails, then curled the pigtails and placed a small lily ornamented ribbons on them. She placed green and silver sleeves on her arms and painted a petal pattern on her face. She looked at herself on the mirror one last time before leaving the room.

"I don't feel a harlequin with this clothes, but more of a princess" she said before rushing to the servant room.

Hanna was there and she gasped when Autumn opened the door. "Autumn, you look stunning" Said Hanna

Autumn noticed heat on her face but she was able to shake it off.

"Master is currently dinning with Earl Phantomhive and his servant. When the dinner is over master wants you on the hall"

Autumn nodded and went over the repertory of tricks and stuns.

Dinner was over in a matter of minutes and Alois called for Autumn to the hall. She was nervous by some reason, was it the clothes? Maybe performing for noble people?. She had never been nervous before.

She quietly opened the door hall and approached her master who was sat in the main chair, placed herself at his right side and bowed the guests.

There were only two men in there. One was a young man, approximately Alois age, blue hair and blue eyes… eye, a deep blue eye, and the other eye was patched. He had very beautiful face and moved elegantly. Next to him, standing up there was a tall man, elegant factions, dressed in black formal clothes

"His servant maybe" though Autumn.

The man had deep ruby eyes. Autumn gazed at them both and then he heard her master clearing his throat.

"This here is Autumn, she is my personal entertainer, I hope you don't mind her company as we speak, Ciel"

"Autumn" repeated the man in black.

" Autumn this here is Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian, a servant" Autumn bowed again

"She is a quiet charmer" Laughed Alois.

Autumn looked at them directly, she noticed the curiosity on both men eyes.

"Her eyes, they are a rare finding" Finally spoke Ciel

"Ah, yes" said Alois "Her eyes are indeed a rare kind, go on Autumn show to Ciel your eyes" ordered Alois.

She walked to the other side of the table and placed herself next to the young man with a patched eye.

She looked at him straight; he looked at her very interested and finally muttered "Sebastian"

"Yes, my lord" said the butler.

Autumn looked at him now. She found almost painful to stare in those garnet eyes too long.

"I like my Master clear eyes the most" She though, then she stopped and repeated to herself what she just though "nonsense".

She bowed a third time and tried to return to her master side. When she walked next to the tall man in black, she could hear a whisper "You are not human…anymore"Autumn stopped and looked at him puzzled, then looked down, what did this man just said to her?

She placed no attention and returned to her master side.

During the course of the evening she performed for the 3 men. Juggling, card tricks, magic tricks, the two young masters seemed amused by her, the tall man just looked at her, stared at her with a serious expression.

The clock gave the midnight bells. Alois asked Claude to escort the guests and he stood in the hall with Autumn.

"You were great today Autumn" said Alois.

"If you are so kind to accompany me to my room… I might have had a little too much to drink" he laughed.

Autumn helped him up the chair and up the stairs. The smell of wine was mixed with the musky smell.

Her chest felt tight. She does not want those smells to mix.

Is like remembering her past with "Father" and her present.

She thought of this as she laid her master down to a couch in his room.


	16. Chapter 16 Talk to me

She helped her master into a sofa in his room. At that moment she felt a pull on her wrist when she was getting up and ended on her master lap. She tried to get up and apologize but Alois held her tight.

"You are beautiful tonight, stay with me"

Autumn looked at him, his breath was burning her cheeks and she became terrified.

Her chest was about to burst and she felt the color on her cheeks, however her master didn't let her go.

"Why won't you talk to me Autumn. I get you all you want, am I such a sickening master?"

Autumn immediately opened her lips, then closed them and shook her head negatively

"I want to hear your voice, even if I have to take it off you the hard way" He smirked. Autumn heart sank.

Was he going to hurt her again? Why did she care anyway? If it is what she is destined to be, why does she feel this cold down her spine?

But instead of pain, when she closed her eyes, she felt a warmness on her trembling lips, she slowly opened her eyes without moving and saw her master face too close to not to be touching hers.

A kiss…?

Was her master kissing her?

Autumn stood motionless as a warm feeling speeded across her chest. She looked at her master's face, with puzzled eyes. His hair caressed her cheeks softly "He is a sight to behold" Though Autumn.

She felt his fast heart-beat and speeded breath and wondered if she was doing the same.

She felt…Glad to be there.


	17. Chapter 17 The runaways

His eyes were locked on hers after the kiss, she saw expectancy, then after a couple of seconds a flash of sadness and finally…anger.

Alois stood up and Autumn felt to the floor. She was still wondering what had happened when she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. It took her a couple of seconds to notice the blood dripping to her sleeves.

She noticed Alois had a bloody letter opener on his trembling hand…. While she was on the floor Alois grabbed the letter opener and stabbed her with it.

Autumn was in pain, regardless of the beat ups she took all her life she was never stabbed before. She was in a puddle of blood before she could do anything. She looked up and Alois and saw a face twitched in terror.

"Claude!, Claude!" Alois was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Autumn reacted to his screams and tried to calm him down, he was crying, and it pained her more than the wound, but Alois avoided her hand.

She stood with her hand pressed against the wound, and got out of the room. She could hear steps on the corridors, she went the opposite way down the stairs leaving a faint trail of blood drops on her way.

She opened the door of the manor; the wind froze her cheeks in minutes. She wandered aimlessly with blurry vision. Why was she running? Where was she going to...?

Autumn was in pain. Not physical pain, she didn't care about her wound… she felt a warmness on her cheeks…

" Tears… are these tears?" Autumn though. She found herself voicelessly sobbing. Why she felt so cold on the inside?. The warmness she felt a second ago was replaced with sorrow.

She stopped running and sat on the ground. She was sleepy, very cold and sleepy.. and with the cold wind her body trembled. She saw a shadow approaching her, maybe two, she couldn't tell .She got up with a very painful effort and started to run again….she was out of the manor sight when finally all vigor left her and she felt in the grass.

That time Autumn dreamt, she saw images, of persons she knew and other she didn't. She was able to see a movie of random person's life in front of her eyes. These images looked so familiar to her, almost as if she was there. Between confusing images Autumn saw a familiar figure standing in front of a wreck, horses and humans were being tore down by the figure…She couldn't identify who it was, she tried to get closer but at that moment…a sharp pain In the shoulder made the images go away.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"You woke up "Said the man with ruby eyes


	18. Chapter 18 Our Hospitality

Autumn looked around, she noticed this was not her room, nor this man was in her Master's manor. She wasn't on Trancy manor anymore. She felt panic for a moment, then something in the back or her mind switched, and she calmed…she felt nothing. She looked at the man in crimson eyes and noticed her shoulder was covered in bandages.

She tried to stand up with a pair of hands stopped her

"The less you move the faster you will heal" said the man in wine-colored eyes "You are guest of the Phantomhive manor now, I found you in the woods near to Trancy manor, and you were wounded so my master brought you here and asked me to look after you"

" Trancy manor….Master Alois" Though Autumn, a flash of sadness shone in her eyes, she remembered last night, how she was stabbed by her master, then how he rejected her, how he was crying and finally when she ran away

Autumn felt anger against the ruby eyed man. Why did he saved her, She didn't want to be found, to be saved. Dead, she wanted to be dead, so no one can ever hurt her, hit her, stab her or break her anymore. Why can't she just die, be left alone….

These thoughts haunted autumn for a couple of minutes, with terrible anger growing on her. The man in ruby eyes looked at her and softly spoke "You can't die, your time to die is not now, not soon, I m afraid" Said the man as reading her mind.

Autumn looked at him and before she could process what she just heard, Wrath took place in her and her hand moved on her own, with a flat sound that echoed in the room she had slapped the red eyed man.

She felt the sharp pain on her shoulder and as being stolen from all energy, she felt helpless shaking on the bed. The man looked at her and left the room.

During the next hours a maid in red hair and big glasses brought her some tea and biscuits, which she refused.

She couldn't help to feel restless. What did that man know of her? Why was she being kept here?

She though often of her master. Most likely he just had assumed she had winded up dead from blood loss somewhere. As she wondered, the door cracked and opened.

She saw a blue eye looking at her directly and a pair of crimson eyes followed.

She looked at them with plain annoyance, the young man with the patched eye smiled sarcastically.

"Hello Autumn"

Autumn didn't even look at him, if he was expecting an answer she was not the right person to do that, she finally sighed, and looked at him.

She removed the choker on her neck and opened her mouth, showing the thing scar across her neck. For Autumns surprise neither of the man said anything about it"

"I assumed that much, you working for that rat of Alois, he have the custom of marking his servants in such ways" Said the man with blue hair, looking at her shoulder

"My master is a good person, I brought this myself for not being able to speak" though Autumn, She knew nothing of care, nothing of love, never knew… But she knew Alois treated her better than Father and that was enough for her. He was a good man, he was kind to her. Autumn Tsk'd softly and lowered her head.

There was a very uncomfortable silence in the room; the man in Ruby eyes spoke softly.

"Autumn, we just want you to answer some questions for us" his eyes were somehow kind,

Autumn looked closer and then moved to the back of the bed. That kindness was fake, she knew fake eyes when she looked at ones, Father was never a kind man. She didn't care, she nodded her head.

The blue eyed man began to speak

" Do you remember how you got the scar on your neck?"

Autumn signaled a feather and ink in a nearby table, the red eyed man handed her paper and the inked feather

"I woke up with it" She wrote.

"Woke up? Don't you remember anything before that?"

Autumn shook her head negatively

"What do you know about yourself?"

Autumn looked down, trying to remember that night when she woke up in the hospital bed.

"A traveler found me, I had an accident, no other survivors. Then I Was taken in by a circus"

The men looked at that last piece of paper, and then the blue eyed and began to speak.

"12 years ago there was an accident in the northern part of the forest which connects to the city, very unlikely circumstances made the detectives open investigation on it. A carriage was found with 2 dead females. One was Lady Catharina Alekseyevna, Grand Russian duchess, and the other an unknown woman in male clothes. Both were half eaten, along with their horses, most likely by wolves. There was a child on that carriage according to the records but it was nowhere to be found, Lady Catharinas daughter. The child was never found and was assumed to be eaten by the wolves too. Lady Catharine was known for very beautiful turquoise-blue eyes. The other woman had her eyes poked out. Last fact is that Lady Catharine daughter was being transported from London by land, then by boat to receive a proper funeral in Russia. She had died a couple of days before the accident victim of a disease. Even the Doctors in London couldn't save her. Since no clues were found, investigation closed. However the new inheritor of the Russian royalty went through some old documentation and asked London police department to re-open investigation for it. They are working on the darkness since the accident was so many years ago..."

Autumn looked at him in shock. Was he implying she was that child?

"Word is" continued the red eyed man "Lady Catharine had lost her husband, Tsar Peter III, heir of the Russian throne, months before in a hunting accident and was incredibly pained by her only child lost; After all it was the only princess rightfully successor of the throne. After the incident, Tsar Peter III brother took the throne and ever since they have been looking for clues for the very unfortunate incident of Lady Catharine and her daughter, Appears Lady Catharine had some affairs with the Tsar brother too…one does not know what a pained woman is capable of doing for her loved ones"

She looked at both men and felt something again on the back of her head, a faint whisper. Then she felt very sleepy and tired.

" Autumn do you know anything about this?" said finally the blue eyed man.

Autumn shook her head negatively "I'm not that child, people don't come back from the death" she thought of herself

"I see" said the man "You can stay here and heal you wounds" added the man leaving the room, his butler followed behind.

That night Autumn couldn't sleep. The words of Earl Phantomhive echoed in her head, she kept repeating to herself that people do not come back from the dead.


	19. Chapter 19 My master is?

The next days autumn received periodical visits from a doctor hired by the Phantomhive manor to look on her wounds. By the second week the doctor was amazed on the regeneration rate of the tissue, as the wound was only a small scar now. The pain was gone and Autumn could move freely. More than happy she was worried. If she was cured she would be kicked out of the Phantomhive manor. She couldn't go back to Trancy manor after running away from her master, and she had no idea where the circus could be by now.

"A gag, this whole situations a big charade to me" though Autumn.

The doctor looked at Autumn eyes and quietly spoke "you look very sad for such good news n your health. Come on cheer up"

Autumn tried to nod but she was at the verge of tears

" Young people do not appreciate their health anymore" he continued " One of my patients is a young man like you , he was completely healthy, then one day, about 2 weeks ago, he stopped eating, and basically living, he sits on his bed with the company of his butler, his eyes look dead.

Word is he lost something important." He said "He had a bright future as head of the Trancy manor and now is all sick and weak, I believe what he needs is a good laugh and living wishes but he seems too depressed for that"

Autumn eyes started watering on their own

"Master Alois is sick?" For a moment she though on returning but what would she say, what would she do?

"Don't cry, you are fine and will be able to resume your activities very soon, immediately I could even say"

Autumn sat there and saw the doctor leave, and then the ruby eyed man who was standing on the door approached her and kneeled in front of her.

" Let's talk about business" he said

Autumn looked at him "I am going to be kicked out now…am I not?" She though

The red eyed man looked at her and began talking "We will visit your master today"

Autumn jumped of her spot

"I have my reasons to keep you alive and for you to be in Trancy manor."

Autumn looked at him again "reasons…?"

"Regardless of what you are, you have something to do and I don't want to get involved on it, neither have I wanted to involve my master"

Autumn looked at him, not understanding a word. He left and ordered one servant to get her ready. Autumn was given a beautiful blue dress with a new choker to wear; the maid said it was a recovery present from the Phantomhive lord.

The dress was dark blue, very elegant and long, fine black details on the neck and back area and with blue shiny jewels on the chest.

Autumn got dressed and was guided to a carriage where only the butler was waiting for her. He said no word on the road. They finally arrived to the Trancy manor.


	20. Chapter 20 A present for the young Earl

Autumn was nervous as the dark haired butler spoke to Hanna "I brought a present for your master"

"I apologize, Master Sebastian but my master is not accepting visits now" said Hanna

"I understand" Said Sebastian with a troubled face "but what am I supposed to do with this Lady here then?" he added

Hanna looked confused

"Come" Said Sebastian extending his hand to help Autumn out of the carriage.

"Autumn!" Yelled Hanna.

Autumn looked at Hanna and her eyes softened.

Hanna was about to call for Claude when Autumn heard a scream in the distance...Her name, she was sure she heard her name.

She looked up to the manor and saw a man looking at her through the windows. He looked thinner, weaker, was pale and had very blue bags under his eyes, but she saw a huge smile on her master face.

She saw his light blonde hair and blue eyes move from the windows, and in a couple of minutes the main door of the manor house swung open.

Autumn stood there paralyzed as she received the most warm embrace she ever was given.

"Autumn, my dear Autumn is back" Said Alois in between tears. She stood there motionless for a few minutes, and then instinctually moved her arms around Alois too. That made him cry even louder.

Sebastian looked at the scene surprised and Hanna had a warm smile on her face. Claude arrived a couple of minutes later and looked at Autumn surprised, then he tsked on the low and returned to his chores.

Autumn brushed softly Alois cheeks off tears and fixed his hair with her hand, at that moment Alois noticed at the small scar on her shoulder

" Autumn, I read the note… The note you gave me that day, the one that said that you couldn't speak. I never gave you a chance to really tell me, did I? I got so upset because I thought that you detested me and though that you didn't want to even talk to me, and I hurt you so many times because of it. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me alone again."

Autumn nodded. She was happy; she felt she had a place to belong.

Sebastian bid his goodbye and left. Autumn felt profound gratitude for the Phantomhive manor and for Sebastian. She didn't understand reasons or motives for them to help her but she was ok with it.


	21. Chapter 21 Adored

That night as usual autumn dressed with her work clothes and performed for Alois. She felt different, she felt observed in every move she made. Alois didn't take his eyes off her at all, that made Autumn very happy. Claude gaze was different, he also didn't miss a single move autumn did, however autumn didn't like those looks, as he appeared to be calculating, more than watching.

As weeks passed by Autumn was asked to accompany Alois every minute of his free time. When he was busy she practiced on the harp that had arrived. She also enjoyed being in the garden practicing her stunts. She particularly enjoyed watching the horses of the manor whenever she could.

Alois came back from London that night, he asked Autumn to join him for dinner. Autumn was still not used to be observed with that adoration eyes following her everywhere she went. But she didn't mind, not at all as for her she felt the same way. Adoration for her master.

" Autumn dear, please come to my room tonight" said Alois after dinner.

Autumn was cleaning the moon crest on her harp and began to practice in her room later that night. She had become a very good harp player.

She was trying to play a new song for her harp when she heard a noise, when she looked around she saw those beautiful blue eyes looking at her.

"I'm sorry Autumn, didn't mean to startle you" Said Alois with a smile " Don't stop, play for me, I find irresistible to see you play"

Autumn continued to play until she was finished with that song. Then Alois got close to her. He dragged softly Autumn to a small couch in her room. Then he sat next to her.

Autumn looked at him, She loved to see those eyes in the shadows. She loved that musky smell. She loved…everything about him.

Alois looked Autumn in the eyes too, for a moment time stopped for autumn as he leaned closer to her face and kissed Autumn softly. Again that warmness speeded across her chest like a disease.

She was opening to Alois warm affection.

Alois continued to kiss her softly. His lips were sweet and warm, his breath was accelerated and Autumn embraced it.

She was out of breath when the door of the room swung open and Autumn could hear someone clearing his throat. She didn't glance, she knew who it was.

"What do you want Claude" Asked Alois clearly upset

"Your highness, I have prepared your bathe"

"Okay, you may go" Said Alois as he sighed " Autumn you will come to my room later tonight, wont you?"

Autumn nodded.

Claude looked at Autumn with very obvious hate on his eyes. Autumn wondered if she had done something bad. "Probably he doesn't like me close to Master, as I am only his entertainer" she though, then she wondered if it was really Ok for her to allow her master to do that. She wondered if he considers that entertainment too, or if it have another meaning for her master.

Then it hit her, her heart skipped a beat as she realized.

"I am in love with my Master"


	22. Chapter 22 The breakdown

Autumn stood in her room, thinking in what were her feelings for her master and how she should deal with them, thousand questions invaded her mind, then the clock in the main hall tooled midnight. Autumn Picked herself up and addressed to Alois room.

She knocked the door quietly, carrying some cards. She was an entertainer after all; she had a couple of tricks for tonight. The door opened and Claude's cold gaze received her. Alois was sat on a chair apparently very upset.

"Have they been fighting?" Asked Autumn for herself.

"Claude, you may leave for the night" Said Alois annoyed. Claude Pushed Autumn aside and walked away.

"I am in terrible mood now Autumn" Said Alois, his voice sounded different, there weren't any traces of sweetness on it, but neither was it aggressive. Autumn looked down wondering what to do.

Alois stood up from the chair he was and grabbed Autumn wrist strongly. Then he proceeded to push Autumns back roughly against the wall. A dull sound echoed across the room, Autumn left her cards fall to the floor and looked at Alois scared.

"Please, don't give me that facade" Said Alois in a grave tone.

Autumn looked down "what should I do? He won't hurt me again…will he?"

. Alois eyes were fixed on her and she felt it, A stabbing gaze almost burning her skin. "Autumn I will ask you something and I need you to answer" Said Alois.

Autumn nodded. Alois still had her against the wall; his breathing was fast, his heartbeat accelerated.

His gaze was a fusion of anger, fear and coldness. She couldn't move nor find her way out.

"Autumn, would you leave me again?, Leave me all alone?"

Autumn looked up, pained with that question "Would I? Would I run away from him now that I know what he means to me?" Finally Autumn shook her head negatively

"Never ever? Asked Alois again

Autumn negated again.

"Will you change me for another master?" Asked Alois again as he pressed his chest harder on her, He held forcefully Autumns hands on his.

Autumn negated one more time

"Did Phantomhive did anything to you while you were there?" He asked with a whisper "Did he dare to look at you?"

Autumn gazed Alois and negated.

" Autumn I would become extremely jealous if I ever see you with someone else as your master, you are mine and only mine, I need you with me, always. I want you next to me always, closer than anyone else, regardless of what anyone could say, nobody will take you away from me"

He said as he pressed himself even closer to Autumn.

Autumns hands hurt and between Alois pressure on her chest and the cold wall she was finding very difficult to breath but she looked at Alois.

Alois looked down and let Autumns hands go. He separated from Autumn enough to let her recover her breath. His hands were shaking and his eyes were looking frantically around the room, he stood there silent with accelerated breathing and gasping for air.

Autumn didn't understand what had happened but Alois looked more terrified of something with each minute

"At this point he will shatter again" though Autumn.

He was little by little stepping backwards until he felt sat on a couch, then he looked at his shaking hands and started to mutter something to himself inaudible for Autumn.

Autumn approached her master and took his hand on hers. Alois looked at her and he seemed to relax for an instant, then his body started to tremble. Autumn pulled him out of the couch and slowly helped him to his bed.


	23. Chapter 23 Given

At that moment Alois pushed Autumn to the bed and got on top of her, she stood there paralyzed. He leaned to her and looked into her eyes.

"Those eyes scare me as much as they fascinate me" Said Alois more to himself than to Autumn.

"They are so beautiful and I could look into them forever, but others might want to steal these jewels from me, I don't want to, I would die if that happens" Said Alois in between breaths.

Alois placed his hand on Autumns neck and softly removed the choker out of Autumns neck.

"Ah" Said Alois as he caressed Autumn neck and scar with trembling fingers.

"You are mine and only mine" He muttered to himself multiple times.

Autumn again felt the scent of musk on her face and neck as Alois whispered to himself.

"Did it hurt when they did that to you?" Asked Alois

Autumn didn't know how to answer "I never wondered if it hurt, I can't remember" She looked at Alois with a calm face but didn't answer

" I see" Said Alois. He appeared to be calming down, the trembling on his limbs had stopped.

At that moment Autumn felt something hot and warm against her scar. This time was she the one shaking when she notices her master was licking her scar.

"You unfortunate thing" Said Alois with a smirk while he continued to lick the scar, then he moved to kiss the rest of her neck.

Autumn was restless as she felt her master tongue playing with her ear lobes. His breath tickled her and she couldn't help herself as Alois continued to kiss quietly brushed his lips against Autumn skin and embraced her.

Alois kept kissing Autumn while caressing her. Autumn couldn't resist and while Alois kissed her, she kissed back.

Alois smiled and continue to kiss her more roughly, Autumn corresponded to Alois kisses, her heart was beating fast and she was short of breath, a feeling of urge took over her.

Alois continue to slowly take off Autumn sleeves and corset, little by little the pieces of Autumns dress started to fall apart with quiet sounds into the floor. Autumn was only dressed with her naked skin illuminated by moonlight.

Then she remembered all the scars on her body and immediately tried to cover herself from Alois.

Alois quickly grabbed her hands and placed them in the back of his neck " It's okay" He said as he petted Autumn in her hair. He looked at Autumns body, and Autumn felt very shy.

" It's okay" he repeated as he kissed every single one of Autumns scars, as trying to mend them with his caresses.

"All that scars, I wish I could make them pay for what you have suffered; I would slaughter them all for you" Said Alois.

Alois slowly got rid of his clothes too and Autumn could see, in a smaller scale, Alois had his body scarred in some parts.

Autumn again felt that warmness spread on her chest, she knew there was no way back, she was madly fond of Alois, she was in love, she felt the urge to give herself in to Alois, his master, the one she loved so intensely.

Alois kneeled on the bed and caressed Autumns back. She stood restless as Alois kisses reached her whole body. She couldn't take it anymore and gasped for some air, Her head was spinning, her body moving on its own to all these new sensations.

Alois held her with extreme care as they melted into one and became as close as they could be.

As the night slowly died, Autumn exhausted and covered in sweat drifted into sleep with a faint smile in her master arms.


	24. Chapter 24 Her gifts

Next morning Autumn woke up at her master room, but he was gone, she quickly dressed herself and sneaked to her room. She sat in a chair and looked at the window, the carriage was in front of the manor, Alois and Claude were climbing on it. Autumn looked at Alois from the distance. She stood thinking about what had happened

" Was that the right thing to do?" she asked herself. A knock on the door was heard and Hanna appeared behind it.

"Autumn , are you awake now?" She asked

Autumn startled and was embarrassed to be caught looking at the carriage. She nodded to Hanna

Hanna looked at Autumn and started to laugh to Autumns surprised reaction.

Then she stopped and smiled sweetly " Master Alois went to the Phantomhive manor to thank them for looking after you and returning you to him, now come on, you must be hungry I prepared some tea and pie, I brought you some in the morning but you weren't on your room, I bet master Alois bed is very comfortable"

Autumn blushed many shades of red at Hanna teasing comment, and then she smiled too.

After the food Hanna asked her for assistance with some chores. Claude was gone and the other servants had other jobs and she needed to tend the horses. Autumn agreed to help Hanna, she changed the water of the horses and brushed their coats.

" You are very good with animals Autumn, those horses are recent acquisitions and are not fully trained, that's why Claude doesn't take them to the carriage but they behave just fine near to you"

Autumn nodded, she used to take care of the animals in the circus after the shows.

Autumn and Hanna were finishing with the animals when Claude and Alois showed up.

"Hanna!" said Alois Angrily "Autumn should not help you with your chores, you lazy bitch!" he shouted

Hanna looked down.

Autumn ran to Alois and signaled the horses, then she moved to one of them and petted him, the horse nuzzled Autumn.

"You like horses Autumn?" Asked Alois

Autumn nodded. Alois tried to touch the horse autumn brushed and the horse hickered at him and became restless. Autumn calmed the animal down.

"Your highness please restrain of touching this horse, is not fully trained and does not allow anyone to touch it, less to saddle it"

"Autumn can" said Alois pouting.

Claude looked at Autumn with clear detestation on his eyes " Indeed she can"

Alois looked Autumn and then at the horse for a second

" Autumn, since Claude hasn't been able to train this horse but it seems so fond of you, would you like it?"

Autumn looked at Alois not fully understanding

"It's a present" Said Alois smiling

Autumn beamed at Alois ad for a second she thought of hugging him but Claude's looks stopped her.

She nodded and bowed Alois.

"Master that horse is in process of being trained I will not recommend stopping its training" Said Claude

" If this horse were even at least tamed, not even trained, it wouldn't become so restless with his master. I will let Autumn handle him since you , most certainly , couldn't do it" Said Alois clearly annoyed.

Autumn looked at Claude's killing gaze as he responded

"Yes, your highness"


	25. Chapter 25 Broken

Autumn spent most of her time in the horse stable now, she couldn't talk but it was not needed as the horses understood her actions perfectly. Little by little she was able to stop the reactions of the nervous horse towards other horses and people. She remembered the way the beast tamer used to treat the animals each time they obeyed the commands.

She found herself being followed each time she brought treats to the horses in the stable.

Alois often was busy in the mornings so she took this time either for her tricks, the horses, or the harp. Most of the days, after lunch, she was completely Alois possession. Ever since that night Autumn had been wondering about her meaning to Alois.

" I shouldn't care about it" She often reminded herself

"Autumn my dear, please play something for me" Asked Alois with a soft kiss on Autumns lips.

It was a very hot afternoon in the middle of the summer, only Alois and Autumn were on the hall.

Autumn got ready to play the harp as she heard footsteps in the hall. She looked around to find Claude with a letter on his hands

"You highness, you had received an invitation" said Claude as he handed the letter to Alois

" Please send response, I won't be attending" Said Alois annoyed " Claude could you please leave me alone, Autumn was about to start in performance" He added

"Your highness I highly suggest to attend this ball, as Ciel Phantomhive himself sent the invitation" said Claude.

"He did?" Said Alois "Just because I thanked him for returning Autumn to me does not mean we are friends. I still wish to see him with a blade on his guts"

At that moment Alois looked at Autumn and with a sign asked her to sit next to him. As she did so, he pulled her by the hips and sat her on his lap. He proceeded to kiss her softly while he hugged her by her back.

Claude looked at the scene clearly disapproving.

Finally Alois broke the kiss and looked straight to Autumns eyes.

"It's a very hot day, would you like to walk in the gardens after the tea?" He asked Autumn in a soft voice.

Autumn nodded.

"Your highness, May we have a word" Finally said Claude, glancing threateningly to Autumn, she shivered when she meet this hateful eyes.

"In private" Finished Claude.

Autumn got up ready to leave the room, but she felt a hand grabbing her wrist strongly "I haven't told you that you may go Autumn" Said Alois.

Autumn looked at her apologetically and looked down as she sat again on Alois lap. She was received with another kiss as she lay on Alois arms.

"I must insist your highness" Said Claude in a tone neither Autumn or Alois had heard before. Finally Alois sighed.

"Autumn, dear, why don't you wait for me at your room, I will send someone to pick you up once I'm done" he told Autumn pouting.

Autumn got up, bowed and left the room as Hanna entered the hall with a glass of cold beverages; she smiled at Autumn, left the drinks and left the room in a hurry. The door was half open, enough for Autumn to listen the conversation between Claude and her master. She hesitated to listen, as it was none of her business, but she heard her name through the door and decided to stay and hear just a bit.

"Your highness, I would like to have a word with you regarding…Autumn, your personal entertainer" Said Claude

"What with her? " Said Alois narrowing his eyes as he picked a drink from the table in front of him.

"If I may be bold… I would like to remind you that woman is a mere worker, like me, or like the rest of the servants, Even if she entertains you in ways the other servants can't. She is merely your servant.

Autumn heard silence for some uncomfortable seconds, and then she heard a slam on a wooden table, as she peeked she saw Alois had hit with his fist the table where the drinks were, spilling them all over.

"Speak clearly Claude" said Alois clearly affected by those words

"Your highness, as you may be aware, Ciel Phantomhive has a fiancé, as many noble men do, and it's a fixed marriage by the sake of the noble families. The eyes of the noble society are in a young man, head of a great household that still haven't chosen a woman of blood for a marriage, not even a relationship, as he passes too much time entertained with his servants, or should I say servant?" Finished Claude

"We had this conversation before, Claude" Said Alois looking directly at his butter eyes "I am not interested in anyone, nor I care about fixed marriages or women"

"Are you telling me you are not interested in that harlequin you purchased from a vagrant circus?" added Claude with a smirk on his face

"It is true that she knows how to entertain me" Replied Alois

That is not a straight answer, your highness" Said Claude

Know your place, Claude" Said Alois gazing at Claude.

"My place is here, to serve you, your highness. I must add then that you will be attending Ciel Phantomhive ball. I have arranged a worthy escort for you. Lady Amaltea Delahfort , daughter of the Delahfort family is on a business visit, as you may know this family had been given the maintenance and care of the jewels of The Queen since many generations ago, being the main jewel crafter in England. She came along with her father from Birmingham for a regular visit to Her Majesty, and of course she will be attending the Phantomhive ball. I had sent a request for you to escort her to such important event and I received answer today. That invitation was received a few days ago, however I took the liberty of having everything arranged before handing it out to you, Master." Finished Claude with a huge grin as he looked to the door where Autumn was hiding behind.

Autumn felt her heart burn " Marriage" She thought for herself. She couldn't hear Alois response; she spun on her feet and headed jogging to her room as instructed.

"I am an entertainer, as Claude said, a mere servant, a buffoon one could say. What was I thinking? What was I thinking?" Though Autumn as tears felt from her eyes. She thought of running away, away from that cold sharp pain that she was feeling. She remembered the promise she made to her master. She was bound to the Trancy household, regardless of how broken her heart would be. She slowly stopped sobbing as she drifted into sleep.


	26. Chapter 26 The Mask

The next days Autumn avoided Alois as much as she could, she was always hiding in the horse stable, petting the animals, or in the gardens, late at night when everyone was sleeping she dedicated herself to play. She decided to compose a song after weeks of reading composing books in the household library.

She was looking at the window that afternoon, She was in the halls close to the servants area, she knew Alois will not go near the servants room. She was sneaking in and out the stables and the garden, as soon as she saw someone in the house; she would look away and run. She would only be with her master doing what she was supposed to do, merely an entertainer work.

"Autumn, are you ok?" said Alois one night after being with Autumn in his room. Autumn breathing was quiet and slow, the usual fake smile she managed to place on her face just refused to come out that night. Being with her master only hurt her, it was a kind of pain she never felt before and was not used to it.

Autumn looked down, she signaled her naked chest and made a pained face

"Does it hurt?" Asked Alois in a innocent way.

"He have no idea of my feelings" Though Autumn, she nodded and faked a small silent cough

"You must have caught a cold my dear" Said Alois as he covered her with the bed sheets

"A cold….it's better that way…just a cold" though Autumn as she nodded again, tomorrow was the day Lady Amaltea was supposed to meet Alois. "I'm just a servant" Though Autumn before falling sleep.


	27. Chapter 27 The New Order

She woke up not with the sweet caress of her master but with a cold gaze from a pair of golden eyes behind some glasses.

"Wake up" Said the voice coldly

Autumn got up with a sheet covering her body; she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Claude. Her disgust for him was quite evident.

"Today we have guests so do your job and get ready, I need you with me to receive the guests" He said coldly, and then he cracked a wicked smile as he walked out the room.

Autumn walked to her room with weighty steps, she was wearing last night clothes. When she arrived to her room, she saw Hanna.

"Ah , there you are Autumn, Claude asked me to get the bath ready for you and to deliver you this clothes. I believe Claude asked for this one specifically." She said with a kind smile.

Autumn looked down

"Autumn I know pain when I see it" added Hanna, surprising Autumn. "You are suffering for master Alois, aren't you?"

Autumn looked down again

"It will be okay Autumn, this whole ball thing will go away soon" said Hanna with a sweet voice "Master Alois was almost forced into this, and he is not thrilled with the idea. He is just doing it to no to hear Claude's lectures again. They have been disagreeing quite often lately" She added before leaving the room.

Autumn shook her head as she wondered if Lady Amaltea was as beautiful as Claude pointed. She took the bath that Hanna had prepared and started to get ready.

The dress that was picked for today was new, she didn't recognized it and she was quite sure it was Claude's doing. It contained a Gold corset with fine details in white and silver. The hat was divided in two fake pigtails, she was reminded of Anettes French Harlequin dress.

"is this a wig?" asked Autumn as she noticed a bag with black contents. It was a short wig with black hair. She noticed a piece of clothing she never wore before, a white and gold choker that went from the upper part of the neck down to her shoulders, it connected with the golden corset and was tied on the back too. It only had an small oval jewel on the middle of the neck, A black jewel. She noticed a long silk and satin skirt, it was with layers of gold and white and it reached to her ankles. On the edge of the bed were a couple of ballerina shoes, in white with golden ribbons, instead of sleeves she had a soft ribbon with layers with the same design as the skirt, again it connected to the golden corset with thin straps of an almost invisible fabric and reached from her upper arm to her wrists. She saw a pair of white long socks, which got attached t the lower corset area to keep them in place. The most peculiar item was a white theater mask. To complete the outfit there were a pair of white gloves with smaller oval shaped jewels. The dress for itself was stunning, Autumn for a moment though it was maybe the most beautiful outfit she ever wore, however the design lacked completely of her master choice. She knew Alois taste on dresses for her and she knew he would never pick a dress like this for her. "Or maybe he just does not care?" though Autumn trying to get dressed.

She tucked her wavy fire red hair on the wig and even if she would be wearing a mask, she still applied makeup.

She was placing her mask on her face as she heard a knock on the door. Without awaiting any answer the door swung open and Claude was behind it.

"Ah, Autumn, are you ready?" She heard Claude's voice and nodded."The dress I picked you fits you quite well" He said with a smirk on his face

Autumn just bowed at the comment and decided to follow after him. They arrived on the hall and just before opening the big door Claude spun and got really close to Autumns masked face. " Lady Amaltea will be staying a few days in one of the guests rooms. I highly suggest for you to stay out of both Master Alois and her sight." He added grabbing Autumn by her wrist, She just nodded. "Unlike you, Lady Amaltea is a refined Lady and we will make her feel welcome. As for you, if possible don't go out of your room at all, you have the manners of a cow in a grass field, that's why you are better with the animals after all"

Autumn knew she should feel offended by that last comment but she couldn't care less; she knew she was not a society person. So she just nodded again.


	28. Chapter 28 A Buffoon

Autumn stood on the hall where only Claude and her were, A short moment later Hanna reached the hall along with 3 other servants.

Claude walked outside the manor to receive a very big carriage. From it, slowly a woman came out. She was tall with high cheek bones, her hair was golden and it was styled with a sophisticated bun with curled locks framing her face. Her lips were a soft pink and beautiful gray eyes adorned her face. She moved gracefully and her white skin appeared to shine as she slowly took the hand Claude was offering her. Her body was shaped in a beautiful light turquoise dress, beautiful sapphires adorned her long neck and ears.

"Lady Amaltea it is my most wonderful pleasure to welcome you to the Trancy manor. My master has been looking forward for you…r visit "

"It is quite strange to receive a Trancy invitation after all the rumors surrounding the name of the household." She said with a delicate voice

"I assure you those are just ill intentioned rumors towards my master" said Claude as she walked next to him. "Now let me introduce the maid who will be in charge of taking care of you. Her name is Hanna"

"It will be a pleasure to serve you" Said Hanna bowing profoundly.

Claude introduced the household manor and at the end there was only Autumn left to introduce

"This here is Autumn, she is the household harlequin"

"Ah, a buffoon" Said the young woman smiling.

Autumn bowed profoundly as she asked for one of the woman's hands. The woman looked at her curiously and gave Autumn her hand. Autumn with a small movement made a white rose appear on her hand and placed it on Lady Amaltea palms.

"ah, a very talented clown I may add" Added the woman. Autumn bowed again.

"Indeed she is" added Claude narrowing his eyes as Autumn lowered her head.

"It will be over soon" thought Autumn.

Lady Amaltea was shown the layout of the manor and was welcomed by Alois. Autumn could see how the woman interest was picked as Alois talked. Jealousy, it its more pure form made place on her heart. Alois was very kind to the woman and she was extremely appealing for Autumns taste. She endured it as best as she could.

For the tea time Autumn was asked to play for the young masters. She focused on the notes more than the conversation Lady Amaltea was having with Her master. By the end of the night she was asked by Claude to go to her room and don't go out. She left the main hall followed by Claude.

"Stop" Said Claude as he closed the door to Autumns room "as for tomorrow you are to wear that mask and wig. And get away from master Alois" He added

Autumn was tired, she nodded and closed the door at his face. It was the longest day she had in years


	29. Chapter 29 Calmed

As days passed by Autumn was asked just to play her harp during meals and tea time. The rest of the time she was locked in her room. From time to time she got looks of amusement from lady Amaltea and looks of concern from Alois.

Finally the day of the ball came. She woke up early that morning to treat the horses. She saw the very familiar black stallion approaching her and stood a long while just petting it. She ran out of threats and as she went back to the garden she could hear voices on the distance. She recognized them as Alois's and Claude's voices. She was not wearing her mask, as instructed by Claude, and she supposed that order came from Alois so she decided to hide in the garden. She could hear the conversation between them.

"So, your highness, what do you think of Lady Amaltea, she appears to be very fond of you, even to fancy you I could ask"" Said Claude with a smile on his face

Alois didn't answer

"I certainly suggest you move along the harlequin incident" added Claude.

Alois still stood silent

"I will certainly make sure she visit us more often"

"I will make sure she remembers me today" said Alois clearly annoyed.

Autumn ran to the house, she was almost out of breath when she laid on her bed. She noticed the sound of the horses outside her window. Her master and lady Amaltea had gone to the ball with Claude and Hanna as escorts. She felt so very lonely in the big empty house. She practiced her harp skills more. She was almost done with the song she had been composing for some time now. It was Autumns feelings in that song. It was a dawdling piece crafted with Autumns very own sadness. Slow and mellow, full of sorrow and sweetness. Autumn placed all the tears she cried and blood she bled in that piece. She just needed an ending for the song. And most likely when she did…

Autumn couldn't finish that phrase. She saw on the small table the letter opener she was stabbed with. It will be just a second of pain, right on the neck, to finish the work that the accident couldn't do. To reopen her scar, just one more time….

Autumn slowly fade to sleep as she wept, she couldn't stop, and nightmares haunted her sleep.

She woke up late that night when the hall clock was tooling twice.

"2 in the morning" She though as she sat on the bed. Her head hurt and she felt her throat so very dry. She decided to look for water. She was becoming good at sneaking and she went downstairs. She stood frozen as she peeked on the hall. There was Master Alois sat with Lady Amaltea. She was laughing and there was a bottle of amber liquid on the table. They were too close to each other…

Autumn looked away and sneaked by the back hall to the kitchen. Took a small glass bottle and filled it with water, again she sneaked upstairs. On her way she found Hanna.

"Autumn what are you doing so late at night" She asked worried, as she pulled a candle closer to Autumns face she could see her dual colored puffy eyes.

Autumn quickly took Hanna by the hand and led her to her room. There, with shaking hands she looked for ink and paper and in a very trembling handwrite she wrote on a paper and gave it to Hanna.

"I am unable to sleep Hanna. Would you have something to help me sleep?"

Hanna looked at the note and looked back at Autumn " I will be right back" she added

In a matter of minutes Hanna came back with a small paper folded.

"This is a sleeping medicine; it will soothe your nerves too, but only take half a pinch. We use it when master Alois is restless. JUST half a pinch" added Hanna

"It's opium" added Hanna there was a pause for a moment "Are you going to be OK?"

Autumn nodded and bowed to Hanna. She added a pinch of the powder contained in the folded paper on the water bottle hidden from Hanna. She hesitated to leave the room but at the end she bid good night to Autumn and left the room. Minutes later Autumn felt very calm and her body heavy. She felt..nothing. It was a familiar feeling that she embraced as she felt asleep.


	30. Chapter 30 Shatered

She woke up when the sun was high in the sky. She walked into the stables to see the horses. Then she took a walk in the gardens when saw a figure on the distance.

It was Claude's shadow approaching her

.Autumn ran towards the house and hid in her room. She took a look at her table, the folded paper was still there with a very big quantity of powder on it. She took this time 2 pinches in a glass of water.

She woke up very disoriented, "how many hours had passed…" she though

She felt bad, her body ached and her stomach hurt as it made sounds "when was the last time I ate" She thought. She looked into the sky only to see the sky starting to clear. A dim sun shone on the horizon.

"it has been almost a day..a day sleeping" She thought. She was fond of the idea of sleeping the time and pain away. She took a pair of apples from the kitchen and drank the last 3 pinches of powder in a glass of water.

She was in the way to her room only to be stopped by a young female voice in the main hall

"Who may you be?" asked the young voice

Autumn looked around only to see lady Amaltea looking at her.

She bowed at the woman and tried to turn around and continue her way.

"Wait, I asked your name" Said the woman

Autumn covered her neck more, she saw the woman who went to from the ball with her master. She looked stunning. Autumn decided to do again the flower trick so she recognized her. She won't be recognized without her mask and wig after all.

"Is that you, Autumn?" She asked

Autumn just nodded

She looked at Autumn wildfire red hair, how the waves of hair ran wildly framing her back, a thin sleeping camisole covered her body and she looked very disoriented….but she stood looking on her eyes the most.

"I think I remember you then!" Suddenly the woman spoke. "Weren't you in a circus a few years ago?"

Autumn nodded her head again in response to the strange question. Did this woman know her?

"The circus went to Birmingham a few years ago. I remember being a show were they displayed a girl with dual colored eyes. I assume it was you"

Autumn nodded again.

"so you were on a circus and ended as servant of Lord Trancy" said the woman with a mischievous tone. "So he IS a freak collector, that explains why the other maid had bandages on her face, and the other servants are triplets. There is no means the rumors could be true then, most certainly such a charming man couldn't place his interest on such servants. When I become your master I will make sure to clean this household from freaks like you"

"When she what?!" though Autumn

The woman smirked again as she saw Autumns face "Didn't you hear me? I plan for Lord Trancy to propose to me, then I will move to this household and I will kick you away"

Autumn ran from that woman, as she pushed the door she saw Alois, almost bumping into her. She was still disoriented, she looked at him for a moment and her heart sank, she ran away to her room. She locked the door and pushed a Chair against it. She couldn't face Alois, she will be kicked out, she won't see her master anymore. Her chest burned and tears were flowing unreservedly. She wanted to scream as laud as her lungs allowed her. And she did, a voiceless scream echoed only in her head. She knew she couldn't run away, she promised, but she was going to be left all alone, as the night she woke up in that hospital bed. Slowly all strength left her and she felt into a deep sleep as she heard a frenetic knocking in the door.

She woke up at night. She immediately went to the bathroom to vomit, or at least try since only water came out of her mouth. She curled in the floor shaking violently. White foamy spit was coming from her mouth and her whole body trembled and convulsed violently. She was losing consciousness again.

" Ah, finally my body couldn't take it"

She tried to crawl to the bed but her body was too heavy "Poisoning…" she though before completely blacking out.

The last thing she heard was some footsteps in the hall and a knock on her door. There was no response from the other side but she could tell the door swung open.


	31. Chapter 31 Serafina's Request

Autumn dreamt for a long time. She felt so very light, her body felt far away. She knew this feeling, The same feeling as that night in the hospital room. A lonely sensation invaded her. Fear…a calm fear as she floated in a sea of silence.

**"You can't die"**

She heard a voice… "That voice" She though. She felt her lips moving "That voice…you again?"…She stood silent for a moment… "My voice… is this voice?"

**"I told you before…I am you. Hidden in the sea of souls within"**

"Sea of souls?"Said Autumn confused

**"It is time for you to know the truth"**

"The truth?..What truth?" Replied Autumn. Her voice was sweet and tender, like a young child.

**"I live within you , my name is Serafina" Said the voice**

"Live within me?" Repeated Autumn.

**"Once, 13 years ago, there was a Shinigami, a Grim reaper by that name. Serafina Alkaev"**

"A grim reaper? Inside me ?

**"I was acquaintances with the royal Family in the lands of the north. The Prussian princess of Pomerania Sophie Friederike Auguste Von Anhalt- Zerbst. Later known as Grand Duchess of Rusia, Lady Catharina Alekseyevna. I was a mere bringer of death for your family, Lady Anastassia .Your mother Catharina loved you dearly, even after death she went incredible heights to protect you. **

"My mother… a Duchess?"

**The body in the physical world was left an empty shell after a disease. The original Anastassia was no more. A rare phenomena were multiple souls ripped from their bodies gave birth to a new one, and alocated on an empty body alas… a resurrection of sorts. One of those souls being a Goddess of death itself. Something not meant to exist.**

"Anastassia… is that my name? Ripped souls?"

**Your mother was a strong woman, even after your death she asked me to keep your soul in your body, at least while she said her good byes properly… I was a fool, disobeying the ultimate order of bringing proper death to a human soul. In the process my soul and conscience became bounded in the body with extinguishing soul, same as your mother soul. She lives in you, melted to the soul and core of this body whose life you are planning to end.**

Autumn was confused, at some point the words of Ciel Phantomhive echoed on her mind…" That's what he meant… I really came back from the death"

**Proof of this is your eyes. A Shinigami eye lurks in you. Your dear mother is no more, as she fueled the soul that became the Anastassia that had lived for the past 13 years. She was murdered, same as me as a body. By the same one who plans to kill you now. You can't die by your own hand, no matter how hard you try to harm yourself. But he can kill you. He is powerful and he will harm you and your loved ones if he can, as this is his ultimate goal.**

"Who is he?"

**Only you can find out. Find the ring you were bearing that night, It will protect you.**

Autumn tried to ask more about this, but there was only silence to her questions. She pondered about what she just heard…Her real name was Anastassia, she was the daughter of Catherine Alekseyevna. A princess born in the very core of the great Russian empire. She had an Uncle, desperate looking for her, as Ciel told her, the Tsar brother now in the throne, and also she was being hunted by a killer. The same person who she saw multiple times in he dreams, ripping apart her mother's body, along with Serafina's and the horses that pulled the carriage that night. Finally, she needed to find a ring that has been lost for 13 years.


	32. Chapter 32 Between Dreams

She felt like falling from the peaceful space she was in. She felt pain on her body, and pressure on her chest. Gasping for air she opened her eyes to see a lavender eye looking at her, along with a pair of teary blue eyes.

She tried to speak, alas she was in her mind no more, her voice disappeared behind the scar on her neck. She looked around and slowly the forms of the shadows next to her. She recognized Hanna taking her pulse and nervously moving bottles in a small table. The other shadow belonged to her master. She immediately looked away, her body was too numb to respond properly but when she looked away she heard a voice

"Autumn no!" Said Alois grabbing her numb hands, entwining fingers with Autumn. "You promised you won't leave, I won't, I promise I won't leave you either! Please Autumn!"

Autumn moved her lips, knowing no sound would come out of it. She still tried to tell him she is sorry, regardless of what happens with her she is sorry for causing trouble. For the first time she cursed her muteness.

Hanna looked at her with worried looks and bags under her eyes. "Autumn, We found you after you locked yourself for a whole afternoon, lying on the floor and barely breathing. You have been sleep for 3 days now"

Alois instructed Hanna to leave him alone with Autumn. She quickly took Autumns pulse one more time before leaving the room. As she did Claude's shadow came in sight.

"GET OUT!" Yelled Alois at his butler. Autumn was startled for a moment. Alois was shaking and his looks were almost maniac. "YOU…you and your ideas broke Autumn! I DON'T WANT to see you!"

Claude opened his mouth as to object, then he looked at Autumn and turned around, She heard the door close and enraged steps moving further away from the door. Alois tears felt on the bed sheets.

"Autumn I…I am so sorry. I was there, that afternoon when Claude set this whole pretense up. He wanted for me to get more involved in the noble society, I abandoned you because I got in multiple arguments with Claude and he was irritating me all the time. Then that woman came and I just wanted her to leave, to shut Claude up as he told me I was not able to properly behave in such environments. I just wanted to shut him up so he would stop insisting so much in separating us. I didn't know that woman was so dreadful. I was there when she talked to you that day…When she told you those horrible things. Yet before I could do anything you looked at me so heartbroken. I immediately send that woman to hell, Claude stopped me from giving her what she deserved… Then I came after you and the door was locked. I kept trying until Hanna found a key for me. Then…Then I saw you there, looking lifeless..."

Alois's voice began to break and he became more uneasy. His hands were shaking and his face was tearful, he started bawling. To Autumn it was like seeing an small child cry.

"Autumn I was so scared, then Hanna found the empty package of medicine and treated you for poisoning. We called a doctor and he came , he said you were more dead than alive, I couldn't afford to lose you my sweet Autumn…so I… asked Hanna to save you…It is time for you to know who is Alois Trancy really."

Autumn was having a hard time to keep herself awake, she tried her best to pay attention to all that her master had to say but his voice was distant, she only understood one word before all energy deserted her

"Demon"


	33. Chapter 33 A clue

This time Autumn slept dreamlessly, however voices were all around her. She felt being moved, a faint heat spread on her body as felt a warm breeze and the sound of horses, She was being transported somewhere.

Autumn roamed in and out of her consciousness many times. Time had no meaning for her now, as wondering if the whole Serafina issue had been just an alter ego, or her poisoned mind playing tricks. Deep inside she felt, however, had an important truth in her hands.

She woke up with the smell of lilies. She couldn't move much but her eyes opened slowly to a bright light, Autumn saw a vase with Lillies next to her, She recognized, as in a dream the white curtains and the amount of beds in that white room.

Autumn was taken to a hospital. The hospital of her past…the place where once she was about to be killed. For a moment wondered if the poison they were planning to give her would have really killed her. Her mind was confused as a young woman looked at her and said a few words. Another woman joined her minutes later, her breathing was slow, as if it could stop anytime

"Keep breathing" She though "Keep breathing…"

In the changes of sun she could see by the light on the room she calculated another day had passed, it was afternoon as she tried to sit on her bed. There a woman looked at her with sweet eyes.

"You came around….again" Said the woman as she inspected Autumn eyes. Autumn looked at her confused by the comment.

"Do you know where you are, dear?" Asked the woman

Autumn nodded in response.

"I never thought I would see those eyes again, you gave us quite the startle when you disappeared that night. It was more than a decade ago…"

Autumn tried to remember the night she woke up for the first time.

"Don't try to think too hard dear. You are out of danger and we have managed to remove the opium from your body completely, you focus on recover now" Said the woman kindly

Autumn finally understood who that woman was. The night she was awake but unable to move there was a young girl speaking to a doctor, the woman who questioned her poisoning and showed pity for her…13 years ago. Autumn was pondering as the woman walked away, she remembered Serafina's words and tried to make noise with the flower vase in the table to call the woman, Once Autumn got her attention she signaled her to come. With signs Autumn tried to ask about the ring, but the woman looked at her confused.

"I heard you can't talk due to the wound in the neck…Do you need me to bring paper and something to write?" asked the woman , seeing how flustered Autumn was.

Autumn nodded and the woman handed her a piece of paper and an inked feather. Her hands where trembling a lot as she tried to write in a untidy handwrite:

"The ring?"

"A ring?" Asked the woman

Autumn proceeded to write more

"Was I wearing a ring? 13 years ago?"

"Oh dear, I can't really remember it, we were more focused in saving your life than watching your accessories" Said the woman in a concerned tone

Autumn looked down; she had no clues after all….

"Is it important to you?" Said the woman with a tender whisper

Autumn nodded again

"The doctor who treated you that night might remember it, he is retired but I still got his address since we worked so many years together, I doubt that cranky old man can remember anything at all, then again…I don't think he ever forgot your case. He went over and over on how he was about to kill an innocent young girl for such a long time after you disappeared"

The woman handed Autumn another paper, With an address on it , Autumn bowed to the woman as she smiled back at her.

"You are not thinking of running away again are you?" asked the woman. Autumn looked down. She knew Alois would insist on coming with her if he allowed her to look for that doctor at all, she needed to do this on her own.

"You must be a very fortunate young lady, escaping from death twice and on top of that being cared so much for. I saw Lord Trancy, all this days he wouldn't leave your side, nor even for rest or eat. He asked us to keep lilies close to you, Do you like lilies?"

It was Autumns favorite flower, but how he knew?. She just nodded to the woman.

"Lillies are presents of the living when they bury the dead. It is a weird flower to like. But I guess is okay for you since you can't really be caught off guard by the grim reaper" Laughed the woman.

Autumn smiled at the irony and innocence of that kind woman

"I sent Lord Trancy to rest and eat, even If he would refuse at first. I believe I might cover for you tomorrow morning if you promise to be back by the afternoon with those fishy unfinished business done dear" Said the woman

Autumn was moved as for how generous that woman was, she smiled radiantly as nodded.


	34. Chapter 34 The Escape

She woke up early that morning, with the paper the woman gave her held tightly on her chest. She walked on the hospital halls trying to remember how to get out of that maze of halls.

"Autumn?!, Autumn!" A voice was heard, a young man voice echoed across the halls. She didn't need to look, she knew her wildfire red hair stood out in the white halls. She immediately felt a pair of strong arms clutching tightly in a flash of yellow "Ah…I was caught" Though Autumn as she saw the woman of last night looking at her apologetically. She immediately noticed a pair of Icy blue eyes looking at her. Master Alois had come to see her.

"My, Lord Trancy I highly recommend not to squeeze her that much" Said the woman in a kind voice

"Can she go home?" Asked Alois letting Autumn go.

"That's up to her" Said the woman "How are you feeling today?"

Autumn nodded as she clutched on her masters hands, she hid the paper with the address, Autumn needed to find a way to sneak of Alois for this.

"I still suggest letting her rest but I guess she can go out now" Said the woman.

Autumn nodded to the woman one more time. As she did something lifted her up bridal style. She looked surprised a pair of blue eyes that carried her through the exit of the building.

Autumn stood motionless during the whole trip to the manor. Her head still hurt and the trembling on the hands will not stop. She was helped by Hanna to her room with her master. None of them said a word. Hanna left the room shortly after placing Autumn on her bed.

"Autumn.." Started Alois. "I'm so glad you are here with me again" He said with trembling hands, Autumn noticed how her master looked at her, his eyes were filled with something..Autumn couldn't tell what it was, but she had a strange feeling about it.

Alois laid his head on her chest and cuddled with her, his hand was strongly holding hers; Autumn closed her eyes for a moment.

"I have to go to a trip I will be outside the manor for a day, I want you to come with me but… I would be a selfish fool if I expose you in your condition" He added while his head was still buried on her chest. Autumn nodded again.

Alois gave Autumn a soft kiss on her dry lips before leaving the room "I will be back soon" he added with a shadow of sorrow on his gaze.

Autumn stood looking at the white ceiling as she pondered. "What is he hiding?" She though.

She tried to sleep more but something was bothering her mind "How will I visit that man?". She knew as soon as master Alois was gone she had little time to sneak in the streets of London to find this address. How will she get to the city, it was so far away by foot…

As Autumn slowly faded to sleep, she saw Alois entering her room and trying to wake her up

"I'm leaving my dear Autumn, I will be back soon, I promise" He said as he slowly kissed Autumns forehead.

Autumn nodded faintly, she was in the border between sleep and awake. She saw Alois back as he left.

Autumn stood there for a few minutes, then remembered she had to be a plan and she needed that information. If it was only a dream or not, it's something she must to find out.

She washed her face with cold water, and sneaked to the kitchen area, in a bag she placed a few treats and a couple of apples for her. She took a small glass bottle with water and packed everything carefully, as she was sneaking out she was spotted by Hanna

"What are you doing?" Asked the young woman with a concerned look.

Autumn looked at her and wondered for a moment what to do, and then she gave Hanna the paper with the address. The maid looked at the paper for a moment and then stared deeply into Autumns eyes.

"This is something you need to do, right?" Asked the woman looking at Autumns eyes deeply.

Autumn nodded one more time.

"I didn't find you Autumn. Please be safe "Said the maid as she walked away.

Autumn cracked a faint smile and bowed at Hanna. She, for the first time in her life, was intrigued by something on her own, to find about her and finally to discover if Serafina's words were true. Autumn ran to the stables and saw the familiar black stallion.


	35. Chapter 35 Her past

The animal calmly took the treats Autumn had to offer as she petted it. That animal was never saddled before and Autumn knew it, but it was the only way she had to go. Slowly placing a saddle on it, The animal seemed curious of what was she doing but it looked calm. Autumn finished saddling it and slowly mounted the animal. It was still calmed. Autumn took the reins and started to slowly ride the stallion. The animal obeyed her command.

Autumn was still weak but slowly increased the horse speed until she was at full gallop through the garden and then the main road. Then headed straight to the city. After an hour or so of journey she found herself in the core of the city. It was a late afternoon so the streets started to get empty. She sought the address in the paper until she arrived to a small building in the far west of the city. The golden sign marked the name of the street and the house number. She had finally arrived.

She dismounted the horse and tied the reins to a post. Then proceeded to knock the door a few times. An small bearded man opened the door for her. She bowed at the man.

The man looked at her confused "May I help you?"

Autumn looked at the man at the eyes with hope.

The man eyes widened and he gasped. "It's you… Is it really you or just another of the visions of this old mind of mine?" Babbled the man.

Autumn touched the man hand and pointed at her neck, the scar was clearly visible under the hooded cloak if seen in a straight angle.

The man, unable to speak stepped aside and with a sign invited Autumn inside. The door closed behind her. She was taken to a very small room with 2 small couches. While she was wandering around the room she bumped into a small white cat that was sleeping on the floor. The cat sniffed her as she sat in a seat and got on her lap, starting to purr.

"Snowpuff get off the guests!" Said an old woman who was entering the room. The lady who had a tray and 3 cups of tea glanced at Autumn a few times and sat across the room in an empty seat, The man that opened the door shortly arrived and sat with the woman. They both looked at Autumn, for a moment she felt really awkward, as if she was a ghost and was unwelcome. As the red haired nervously took the cup of warm tea from the table the man started sniveling abruptly. She left the cup on the table and with a worried look glanced at the pair of elders in front of her.

"All this years…All this years I blamed myself" Said the man as he tried to gain composure, the woman looked at him concerned as well.

The man recovered his breath and started to speak again. "You know who I am, is that correct?"

Autumn handed over the paper the old woman gave her at the hospital a day before. He glanced at this paper and gave it back to Autumn.

"You found Helena, my old assistant" said the man.

Autumn nodded and with a sign he asked the man for a feather and ink. She took an empty piece of paper as the woman handed her an inked feather. Then started to write with trembly handwrite:

"That night… did I have any more belongings when the traveler found me?"

The man looked at the piece of paper and narrowed his eyes as trying to remember. The woman sat next to her spoke "Do you remember anything darling?"

The man looked at Autumn and started to speak "Before we continue I would like to ask you something, something that has bothered me for many years." He looked down and quietly began to speak again

"How did you run away that night at the hospital?"

Autumn took another piece of paper; as he did the woman speak "Did you lost your voice?" Autumn nodded as she wrote:

"I heard I was going to be killed. I just woke up and ran away. I don't know how it happened but I lost my memory up to that point in my life, I just heard what you told your assistant that night"

The man gasped and put his hands together "I am sorry, For many years I have always wanted to see that child again and tell her how sorry I was, I can't imagine how must feel hearing people discussing about your own death"

Autumn looked at the man sweetly and wrote in the paper "I don't blame you, but please tell me what you know about me"

The man nodded as he took a sip of his tea " I presume you found out much as a traveler brought you here. We knew nothing about you we took care of the wounds in your head and neck. I understood you wouldn't be able to speak after I treated the wound, It was so close of severing one of the main blood streams, I was surprised how lucky you were of having the vein undamaged. You had a very poor capability of inhalation, we had to leave the wound in your neck opened so your body could breathe that way, and there was an contamination on the lungs, very similar to a person with pulmonary tuberculosis. A month or so after the initial treatment the body could breathe almost normally so we decided to suture the wound. However you were still comatose. We didn't know if it was the head wound or the fact that maybe the brain received low oxygen for a lengthened time leaving a paralysis. By the third month I lost all optimism. What you hear was the conversation I was having with my assistant about this. We were going to apply a toxin, that cause no pain and was instant death. Usually is only used for terminal patients and only by their own will, however no one could tell us what to do in your situation. It's a case I will never forget."

"While doing intermittent examinations I noticed as well the color on your eyes. The strangest thing of all is that originally both of your eyes were blue, but as time went by one of them started to turn green. I implied it was a lack of melanin by your condition, but honestly your case was a medical anonymity" Finished the man with a sight

Autumn looked down "Tuberculosis… is that what I originally died of?" she though.

The woman looked at Autumn and began to speak "I was as well an assistant in the hospital, but was assigned to the maternity ward, so I don't know much about your case young lady, but if you are asking for the belongings you had back then. I personally filled the death certificate that night. We sent that along the things you had on you when they found you to the local funeral director. We were supposed to send the body next morning but by then… you were gone. However I do remember one ring it was with a silver necklace, the ring was the pendant of it."

"Ah…That necklace, I remember now. It was stuck in your wound… it was a troublesome artifact to remove. I remember I cleaned it took custody of it. By that night after signing the death certificate I sent it to the funeral master" Said the man looking at Autumn

"Here dear, I have written the address of the funeral master, I believe this is all we have to offer help with" Said the woman.

Autumn finished her tea in silence; Thick raindrops were starting to hit the glass window in the room. She remembered the horse and hurried out bowing to the elderly couple in the way she placed her cloak and hood to cover herself from the rain. She got on the horse as raindrops stained her face and cloak. She departed with the last light of the day to the address given by the couple.


	36. Chapter 36 A Laught

Autumn wandered the city until night felt upon it. She found a very small shop with a big sign "UNDERTAKER" The sign had a skull on it, it was a brown brick building.

Autumn knocked the door.

The door slowly opened by itself, it was very dark and Autumn couldn't see inside, no one came to receive her either, she took a deep breath and entered the small shop.

The air there was heavy and veiled with a strong chemical smell. Autumn couldn't call for anyone, so she inspected the room that had entered. There were…Coffins. Many coffins pilled one after another in the floor and walls, in many shapes and colors. She heard a giggle from the back of the room, and walked further inside. At that moment a lightning shone through the window and a thunderous sound was heard. The horse that was left outside started to neigh loudly and Autumn tried to run. Before she could exit the door slowly closed and behind it there was a shadow figure, smiling in the darkness.

Autumn became restless as the horse Neighed a second time.

"Shhhhhh" whispered the voice. Immediately the Horse outside calmed down, autumn could see through the windows it was still there but it was not agitated anymore. Autumn Relaxed and bowed to the shadow in front of her. She heard a giggle and the shadow got closer to her with strange movements as it walked. Autumn stepped backwards.

Autumn remembered she had no weapon "How fool of me" She though. Slowly and illuminated by the only candle in the room the shadow came to sight. It was a tall man with silver hair. His eyes were covered by locks of hair. She noticed the man had a big scar across the face.

The man approached her and by Autumns surprise, he made a quick movement as he giggled to place himself behind Autumn. He placed his finger on Autumns neck and slowly brushed the long scar on her neck. Autumn stood motionless. She looked around and bowed to the man a second time. She felt a cold sweat on her back by some reason.

"Ah!" Finally spoke the man with a laughing voice "The guest that never came finally showed up, a bit late I might add" He laughed somehow madly, then both stared at each other, Until the man cracked another huge grin "Serafina, you got no manners whatsoever!"

Autumn jumped on her spot at this words…"Serafina… so he knows…" she though.

"I will tell you what you want to know IF you can give me something in exchange"he said peeking into Autumns eyes. He placed special attention on her green eye.

"Give him what he wants?" she asked herself. Autumn slowly removed her cloak and placed the bag packed in the manor on a coffin on the floor. There she spilled the contents there: A carrot she brought as treat for the horse, a couple of apples and a bottle of water. She placed a pair of coins she had on her dress on the coffin as well, and a pocket sized maze of cards she forgot to take out of the bag. She signaled the man stating it was everything she had.

"I don't want any of this, laughed the man placing the contents back on the bag as he smiled, "what I want is for you to Show me a first rate laugh of course!"

Autumn pondered at his comment. She was an entertainer after all. She took the two apples and the carrot and started juggling with them, the man seemed amused by it but was not really laughing.

"Come on you got to try harder"

Autumn took the pocket maze of cards and started to do tricks of sorts for the man. She was focused seeing the man reactions and didn't notice how tense the cards where flexing in her hands. Without advice, one of the cards snapped and hit her right on the nose. "Ah, I made an amateur mistake…This is embarrassing" She though.

There was a moment of silence between them, then the man started to laugh very loudly. Autumn stood there half surprised half embarrassed for being mocked at her failure; she pouted turning her face away, which caused more laughs to the man.

"Well done! Very well done" said the man when he finally was able to speak. "Now why don't you follow me this way" he said as he guided Autumn to the back of the shop. She was served a tea with herbal essence and some biscuits, bone shaped biscuits that politely, the red haired left on the table as she drank her tea.

"You left me waiting for 13 years, they just told me you woke up and disappeared! I was so very disappointed as I heard your case was a medical paradox, I wanted to open you and see myself what the whole mystery was about but there you are now all alive." Said the man giggling as he stuffed one of the biscuits. "You are a gorgeous accident", he said as he gazed at Autumns neck "This beautifully stitched skin, as white as wax…" He continued without moving his gaze from Autumns neck "Your mouth cannot clamor noisily or tell lies. You are as striking as a doll, a wonderful mistake that shouldn't walk among the living." He finished

Autumn looked at the man with a serious expression.

"I know what you came looking for, all this time, ever since I got those 2 bodies, one which I knew from my previous...vocation. It's a shame poor Serafina ended up dead, but she deserves it in a way. A reaper is not supposed to have feelings nor delay the death for humans, lucky for you and for her, she still lives…. in a way" he giggled "I take for granted you come for the bear ring"

"A ring" though Autumn. "There really was a ring" she though as she nodded.

The man placed on the coffin-table a small velvet bag and signaled Autumn to take it "It's a very potent charm, as long as you wear it thy soul will not leave the body, not even if a demon tried to take it... You might find a use for it soon enough" He added

Autumn took the small bag and opened it. There was a silver ring on it; it was shaped like 2 bears holding with their muzzle a strange green gem, with faint traces of raspberry red.

"Its Alexandrite" added the man. "A very symbol of the Russian royalty…_"_

Autumn took the ring along with the silver chain that came with it and placed it on her neck. The girl finally had the ring. She wondered what to do now for a moment, deciding to return to the manor. The storm outside was strong but she couldn't wait for it to finish.

"The Gran Duchess was buried on her land. You might want to visit your mother's tomb someday."

She nodded and bowed to the man, Autumn placed her hooded dark cloak on top of her and bid good bye to the strange man, petted her horse that was still tranquil but soaking wet and returned to the Main road , to the Trancy manor.


	37. Chapter 37 The return

She couldn't really see the road and the storm was getting worse on her way back, The girl galloped soaking wet and shivering.

After some contemplation she decided to stop under a big tree that somehow managed to keep most of the rain away from both her and the beast then waited a couple of hours, maybe three. But the storm didn't seem to stop.

After a while she heard another horse on the main road. Autumn quickly took the reins of the horse and hid herself deep in the bushes in the forest. She could see a light on the main road getting closer slowly. After a few minutes the girl saw a very well known carriage pass by. It was clearly the Trancy carriage returning to the manor. Autumn though fast on what to do as the first light of the day was piercing the sky. The rain was almost gone and she mounted the horse one more time.

She decided to take a secondary road. It was a lot more terrain to cover but if she galloped maybe she could make it. She fed the black stallion her last treat and commanded it to gallop through the thin roads through the forest.

Autumn galloped for good 45 minutes before reaching the manor. She dismounted and peeked into the stable. The horses were not there, she made it. Quickly placed the horse on the stable and apologized to it for not being able to dry it properly.

She sprinted to the back side of the gardens and into the manor and reached her room just in time as she hard the carriage through the window, quickly hid the wet clothes and braided her hair. She snuck in bed and, without even wanting it she felt sleep.


	38. Chapter 38 The visitor

She was awaken a few hours later that day. Hanna with a serious look woke her up. "Autumn, wake up" Repeated the maid a few times. Autumn looked at her and quickly shook off the sleepiness off her.

"You have a visit" Said Hanna somehow in a rush.

Autumn bowed and got dressed, who could it be to look for her she wondered.

She arrived to the main hall only to see the man from last night; He was holding a big package covered in a black cloth. The shady figure approached her with a huge smile.

"It was so fun to get this for you" Said the man dressed in black with a grin as he placed the package in front of Autumn with a loud pound on the floor.

Autumn looked at the package. It was at least taller than her but was thin, like a rod or a pole with two big curves in both upper and lower side of the main rod. By the sound it made when placed on the ground she believed it was something she was not able to lift.

"This is as far as I can go" Giggled the man "It was entertaining to sneak back there to get it" he added

Autumn looked at him not understanding what he meant. She tried to lift the package with all her strength. Surprisingly for her it was as light as a feather and as the girl placed her hands on it the cloth quickly slipped away. Revealing a long silver handle attached to a curved blade in the top and bottom, the handgrip was decorated with the same green jewelry as the ring she was given the night before and went in vines to both extremes. The blades were held with a silver Lilly in each side… It was a scythe.

Autumn looked around to see if someone was present, only her and the grim man were on the hall. He laughed at her reaction.

"Never seen one of these before?" He added with an exaggerated movement of hands. "I am merely returning the items to the original owner. Now let's see how well you play your role" He mocked Autumn before disappearing into the doors.

Autumn stood there looking at the scythe. It fit her hand perfectly and was as light as a plume but she had no idea what to do with it. Before anyone else could see it Autumn decided to wrap it on the black clothe and hid it on her room.

There she stood pondering about the scythe, the ring and that shady man with creepy smile; It hadn't pass much time when she was summoned by her master to the hall.

She went downstairs to the main hall still with her head on what had happened. There the girl was received with a pair of cold golden eyes and a pair of shinning blue eyes. She didn't really put attention to Alois rambles that afternoon.

"Autumn, are you feeling well?" Said the blonde man in front of her.

Autumn nodded.

"You are not listening to me, are you?" Said Alois in a clearly upset tone.

Autumn looked down to the floor as she moved nervously her hands around her lap. Then she looked at him apologetically, Alois sighed.

"I was telling you that I had decided to plan a costume ball next week, I was personally inviting Ciel" He smiled mischievously. "I want you to be there" he added

Autumn nodded as she was asked to play the harp for the guests.


	39. Chapter 39 Jealousy

Days went slowly that week as Autumn practiced her skills at day and became a mistress by night for her master. She often though if it was all she would become. After the last incident she decided to focus on resolving her past and not to involve her master any further in her issues.

Finally the day for the ball came, The servants were busy with the guest and she took her place in the middle of the hall with the big harp, playing one, two, three songs…

She glanced sometimes the guests to see familiar faces, noticing Hanna and the triplets hurriedly walking among the people, also noticed Claude in the corner of the room observing everything, No matter how many times Autumn tried to look around she couldn't see her master anywhere, it was strange as he seemed very enthusiast about the ball by some reason.

"Ciel!" Said a young woman in blond pigtails she was dressed in an orange dress and walked hurriedly across the hall. Autumn watched her go for an instant and immediately recognized Ciel and Sebastian among the crowd of guests, At that moment Ciel's gaze met hers and she smiled at him and his butler. Ciel started to walk her direction.

He stopped in front of her along with his butler as the young woman was left in the corner speaking with another woman, the young earl observed her for a moment and tried to say something but his butler stopped him. Autumn took a break from playing as finally her master appeared speaking to the crowd of guests.

Autumn heard Alois words as he greeted the guests and walked away, she prepared to continue playing but a hand stopped her. Earl Phantomhive took her hand and leaned her close as he slowly whispered to her: "So you did remember …Lady Anastassia" he added slowly holding Autumns ring necklace for an instant.

Autumn looked at him in the eye and placed her finger on her lips as sign of silence before leaving his side. As she spun Autumn met Alois gaze for a moment, he was furious by some reason. Her master gave Ciel a killer glare before slowly walking away with a mischievous grin on his lips.

The girl followed her master with her eyes as she continued to play, He approached the girl who was with Ciel and Sebastian a moment ago and pulled her out of her conversation. Autumn then saw her master walking to the middle of the hall and starting to dance with that woman. She then noticed a piercing eye on Alois figure as she glanced over Ciel. He was the one furious now. Her vision was blocked by some persons, last thing she noticed is Alois and Ciel walking out of the room.


	40. Chapter 40 The duel

She awaited a few minutes and finished another one of her songs. While the guests chattered she heard a metallic sound coming from somewhere close. Autumn decided to leave the harp and walk around as her master and Ciel were still gone.

Autumn wondered the nearby halls when a sense of urge invaded her. She felt her chest shrink for a moment and found herself running in the dark. She spotted Sebastian and Claude entering a hall and decided to follow behind them.

The scene she saw terrified her. Her master was on the floor apparently with a deep wound on his stomach, he was bleeding profusely. Claude was standing in the middle of Ciel and Alois, with a bewildered gaze in Ciel, almost as in a trance, Ciel had a fencing sword stained with fresh blood.

Alois slowly tried to get Claude's Attention however Claude didn't move. Autumn ran to Alois as he vomited blood in the floor. All eyes stood on Autumn now as she held Alois head into her chest as Alois passed out. Autumn eyes filled with tears and hate while she looked directly at Ciel. She stood up for a moment and slapped Ciel in the face.

The young man seemed both confused and upset. Autumn was enraged, her hand was trembling and for a moment her green eye shone with a shadow of pure craving, a feral instinct took over her. Sebastian stood in her way to Ciel and she looked now at Claude with a worried gaze. She needed to do something for her master but she didn't know what. She pushed with all her strength Claude's side and pointed at Alois, almost like ordering him to do something. Claude reacted and took her master through the doors.

Autumn stood there, shaking with her clothes drenched in blood, Alois was gone and she trusted Claude and Hanna treated his wound. She looked at Sebastian and peered into the ruby eyes, and then she rushed towards Ciel. Again the butler stood in her way.

"Young master" Finally spoke the butler "I believe it's time for us to take our leave"

Ciel walked out of the room with his butler following behind. Autumn rushed to Master Alois side.


	41. Chapter 41 The Chase

This time was her who stood next to Alois the whole time taking care of him personally. Hanna appeared some times in the door to check on her master and see if anything else was needed. Claude however didn't appeared on the room at all.

After many sleepless nights Alois finally woke up while Autumn cleaned his wound and changed the bandages.

"It hurts" Said Alois panting heavily.

Autumn smiled at him faintly, ever since that day she felt threatened by some reason, and worse yet she felt in danger. Her master was treated by a doctor however his recovery was slow and he was not out of danger. That day the fever had worsened and the wound even if not infected was terribly swollen

"What to do?" asked Autumn to herself as she saw Alois struggle between nightmares that afternoon.

Finally after a few days of absence Claude showed himself to check on Alois however Autumn could tell he looked at his master with disgust. Even as Alois between dreams clutched for him and called his name many times. He said nothing to him, then looked back at Autumn with a cold gaze and left the room.

The process repeated in the following days. Autumn did not like it all, she hesitated to allow Claude to touch Alois but her master kept calling for Claude's name. It pained her that her master would call for Claude instead of her but that was not the moment to put her feelings first.

"Autumn?" said Alois after a terribly shaken night, full of bad dreams and cold sweats.

She took her master hand to indicate she was present. He looked at her with misty eyes and unfocused gaze "Autumn, you are also very important to me" he added

Autumn nodded as she felt his forehead, the fever had gone down and the wound bandages looked a lot healthier, she was glad.

Claude entered through the door at that moment. Autumn left the room to look for new bandages and water for the master directing a deep glance to Claude as he approached Alois. She closed the door and headed downstairs.

She walked through the empty halls of the manor with thoughts bothering her, why Claude's change of heart and why was she so restless about it. Without noticing she was almost jogging back to Alois bedroom.

She opened the door at the instant Claude was lifting Alois up from the bed, as soon as he saw Autumn a deep red shone in his eyes and he broke the window in an instant, running away from her with Alois in his arms.

Autumn left the items she went to pick up fall into the floor with a numb sound, she hurried through the room to glance over the broken window. She saw Claude looking up in front of the manor as he in a inhuman display of speed and strength ran away.

Autumn stood there for a second, trying to assimilate what happened. The looks in Claude's eyes were homicidal, vicious, and hateful.

She hurried to her room and took the scythe out of its hiding place, then rushed towards the stable and saddled the black stallion. She also was possessed with a feral instinct as her chest shrunk. She heard her own heartbeat accelerate as she galloped through the main roads.

She was trying to follow Claude, who moved fast. Devilishly fast. She didn't need to know where was he heading, her senses were sharp as something awoke inside her, a click twitched in the back of her mind and she was able to know exactly where he was. And where was her master.

An urging sense of danger approached her as she galloped into the forests. The trees and landscape seemed a blur as she passed by. The feeling became a cautious one, she slowed down a bit. The scythe attached to her back by the black clothe shone brightly in the sunlight.

As she roamed the roads she felt a strong push. Before she could do anything the horse felt on the floor and she was tossed into the air. She got up and quickly unveiled her scythe. It was very light and warm, almost as sensing approaching danger.

The forest was quiet, not a sound from the animals, not a breeze penetrated in the clear where Autumn was. Between the trees she could see two shadows approaching her. A very familiar pair of golden eyes met hers for a second.

"He is here" She though.


	42. Chapter 42 May the best servant win

Claude slowly came out of the shadows with her master in his arms; he slowly placed the unconscious body down and faced Autumn. She immediately gripped the scythe tight on her palms.

"This explains everything" He added with a mocking tone as he walked towards Autumn "This is why I couldn't sense their souls that night"

Autumn then understood, her dreams, her visions about the accident, a familiar figure murdering her mother, and also Serafina. It was him…

"You see Autumn, this is nothing personal" He added "I merely form contracts with humans and do what they want me to do in exchange of their souls, it is not my fault nor my concern what happens between royalties and humans"

Autumn looked at him not understanding what he meant, Claude mocked at Autumns reaction.

"Weren't you aware?" he laughed "the contract stated to kill all heirs to the throne so he could reach power, and so he did"

"And so he did?" Autumn tried to understand. She then understood why the Tsar Brother was desperately looking for her.

"Is not my fault you came back of the death as an empty shell, I fulfilled my part" He added

Autumn gaze drifted for a moment as Alois slowly cough in the grass. She had no time to sort her feelings and her past.

"Not only have you got in my contract once, but twice" He continued, not with a mock but with a killer glare.

Autumn immediately placed herself between Alois and Claude with a quick jump. She didn't know how much power she was able to drain from the scythe, or so she believed, but on her mind the first concern was to protect him, to protect her master.

She without giving Claude her back placed her necklace on Alois. She dint know if this was going to work but if he had this, according to both Seraphina's and Undertaker's words, it would protect him.

"You see Autumn, I also have a contract with our master. As you inherit your powers by the soul of the Shinigami I got my own too, now we can just leave things like this, I just need my master soul, he broke our contract after all"

"I didn't break anything" Said a weak voice behind Autumn "Claude, what are you doing?"

"Ah your highness, you are awake now, what a shame, I was planning this to be as painless as possible" he added "You see, Your highness our contract stated that I would serve you in exchange for love, for care, and for company and then I would have your soul. However you already got company, love and care… so either I get rid of Autumn or I get rid of you. But honestly I don't want to devour such a pitiful soul like yours anymore. I got another plan for it, for a true soul to be mine." He said.

Claude's face didn't have a mock or smile anymore; it had an incredibly frightening look on it. He was trembling in excitement as he looked at both Alois and Autumn with a huge grin on his lips.

"Then that delicious soul will be mine" He added before throwing himself right in Autumn direction. She positioned her scythe between them and the impact pushed her to the ground.

"This is the strength of a demon" She though as pressing with all her force onto him to break the attack. Finally Claude jumped backwards.

"How much can you keep like that, newborn Autumn" he mocked her trying to reach Alois this time in a jump in vertical angle. Autumn again blocked him with the Scythe. She swung one side of the scythe upwards just in time as Claude pressed. She manage to tear apart Claude's butler uniform with an upper slash. This only angered Claude as he pressed a third time on to her. He repeated the process many times as Autumn tried to dodge his attacks and push him backwards, however it was Autumn who was being pressed backwards, she was losing terrain and Claude was slowly but surely getting closer to Alois.

He observed the battle and stood motionless. Autumn wondered if he was okay, if he was alive. But she didn't had time to stop and look. Claude's attacks had her hardly resisting. She knew she had to press too or eventually her defense will break.

"I will guide you"

Autumn heard a voice on the back of her mind, her own voice. She recalled Serafina's and her mother's souls were inside her, guiding her. They didn't died in vain, they died protecting Autumn's soul, even if her body was already dead by then.

Autumn jumped backwards and took impulse, this time she initiated the offence, she tried to slash Claude, as she saw him slash her mother so many years ago, but however she tried her body was slower than Claude's.

For a moment she didn't know what happened, as found herself with a sharp pain in her breast and chest area. She left an opening and it was enough to receive a strong kick in her chest. She could hear how her ribs cracked, followed by a terrible pain.

She was able to get up just as Claude landed where she just had felt. He didn't seem to have a hard time at all, as he didn't give her time and continued the attacks that became more vicious.

Autumn was hit a third time in the stomach as her body was thrown into the air, a stream of blood gushed from her lips.

She was tired, "I am just a human corpse with rests of soul" She though. She felt how slowly the energy was draining from her body. She managed to land with the scythe and avoid more damage but she was already bleeding severely.

She got up and quickly stood again between Alois body and Claude who was walking towards him, only to be rejected by Claude's hand. She felt a thigh grip on her neck as pressure severed her breathing. At that moment a pair of ruby eyes met hers.

She felt being released as Claude's body jumped vertically then saw a silver knife flying in the air missing Claude by an inch.

Claude gave Autumn his back as he faced the ruby eyed butler, Autumn got up and with a last effort held strongly the scythe.

She felt a pour of blood on her face and arms. With a numb sound to the ground felt a body dressed in black, and a few meters away a black rounded object flew by, close to the second man feet.

She cleaned the blood from her face to see clearly Sebastian, who was looking straight at a mass of hair on the ground. Then he looked at her with a grin.

"Well done miss Autumn" He said with a smile. "It seems Claude will not cause any trouble for either you or me anymore"

He looked at master Alois and noticed his chest was still moving. She slowed down by the pain walked towards him and laid next to him. Sebastian walked towards them, "You have fulfilled your role as best as I could imagine"

Autumn didn't put much attention to him, she clutched tightly into Alois as her consciousness slowly left her.


	43. Chapter 43 Heaven

She again felt in that familiar space between dreams and reality.

"Maybe I really died this occasion" She though

No voice came to answer her this time. She felt suspended for a long time as her body sensations became weaker.

She heard a bird, in the very bottom of the drifting nothingness she was cocooned in, a small bird was singing to her so very close, yet so very far away from her sight.

As she looked for the origin of the sound a caress was felt on her hands, she tried to clutch slowly to it, she held to it until the sound became clearer.

A bird was singing into her window as she opened her eyes.

She looked around and saw no one, recognizing where she was she tried to climb of her bed and wondered the halls. Her body was sore but she didn't felt anything out of place.

Autumn walked slowly until reaching the gardens, she couldn't see the regular household activity. "Where is everyone" she though

She returned to her room to find a light lavender haired maid looking at her. The maid slowly turned to Autumn and spoke in a very soft voice.

"I came to say god bye" she added

Autumn looked at Hanna puzzled, the maid seemed to understand Autumns feelings. "My role here is fulfilled, as yours is only beginning", she added.

The red haired girl saw the woman walk away from the door, followed by the other 3 servants. She tried to inquire more but Hanna didn't look at her anymore. She could see a flash of red in her eyes before she disappeared behind the doors.

She stood puzzled as she returned to her room. The scythe was leaned next to her harp. As a shook she remembered the events from the past and hurried towards her master room. He was not there, nor anywhere Autumn looked. She felt alone in that manor.

She went to the stables to see the horses, her black stallion received her with a nuzzle as it sniffed her hands looking for treats "I got nothing for you today" though Autumn.

As she wondered towards the garden she saw a figure in the distance, it was laying down under the shadow of a tree.

She slowly walked towards it to see her master with closed eyes lying on the grass. Autumn was scared to touch him "What if at the end I could do nothing for him"

As she wondered, a warm hand pulled her down and she felt a soft embrace, her vision became blocked by her own locks of hair as a soft voice whispered into her ear.

"Welcome back, my beloved Autumn"

She peered in to a pair of blue sky eyes.

She felt…glad to be there.


End file.
